


Late for love

by LittleGrayTurtle



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk - Freeform, im not even trying at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: Aoi had everything a man nearing his forties could dream about. Except a hand to hold, lips to kiss, warm body to wake up to.And this left him stuck in the pits of hell called online dating.jack garratt - breathe life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morikuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morikuro/gifts).



Aoi was laying on his back in his double bed, a bowl of popcorn on his chest. He was watching a tv series his friend, Kai, recommended him so many times. He finally grew tired of that old prick talking about it over and over and put it on. _Sons of Anarchy_. The plot didn’t swallow him yet. Mediocre. But the soundtrack was nice. A renewal in his Spotify playlist was needed anyway. Okay, maybe the main character was pretty hot, Aoi had to admit. He always had a thing for blonde dudes. Quite unfortunate, taking into consideration he was living in Japan.

A bling of a new incoming message resounded in the room. Aoi looked at the empty side of the bed, where his iPhone was lying abandoned. Frankly speaking, that whole side of bed was empty most of the time, except those occasional one night stands he had. And lately he started having more of those. How come? The deep hell of online dating.

Yes, he was getting old. He was about to turn forty. Yes, living alone for the past few year was fun. But falling asleep by himself was getting lonelier and lonelier with every night. Yes, he was getting lonely, big deal. After all everybody sometimes craves a genuine hug. The one that will make your insides dance around. Or a kiss so deep and full of love it would make the whole room spin. Or a pair of hands to massage your tense back after the whole day of work, maybe with a little nibble on the nape…

That’s it, enough. You are getting in your head once again, you moron, Aoi scolded himself mentally. That was the biggest problem with him. Aoi was such a hopeless romantic. He wanted flowers, he wanted to slow dance around the room with somebody, he wanted a cute good morning message everyday. Those ones with a lot of heart emojis.

Maybe he has been in few relationships throughout his life already but the sparkle that was there in the beginning somehow always died. But it wasn’t enough to kill his romanticism. It just made him think more and more often that maybe there was no one there for him after all.

Or maybe I am just not enough for anyone, Aoi thought as he unlocked his phone. Tinder wasn’t romantic friendly so he never kept his hopes up. He pressed on the new notification that popped out. Apparently he had a new match. Aoi sighed deeply as he scrolled through the app to check out the profile of that person. And the first picture was definitely feeding his blond-dudes-hungry eyes.

It was a picture of a guy roughly his age, maybe slightly younger. The guy had blond hair with a slight undercut peeking from underneath it. A selfie angle the picture was taken from and the loose Deftones t-shirt allowed Aoi a peek on the skinny chest. It was definitely hot. Especially those two eminent collarbones. Aoi’s eyes travelled up the long neck, clean-shaved chin, finally reaching the plump lips. And they were looking quite kissable. Aoi caught himself on unconsciously licking his lips. Stop. Chill out. You’re forty, act like it, goddamnit, he scolded himself in his head.

As Aoi tapped on the screen to see the second picture, he read the age and name of the guy. Uruha, 36. Not bad, he decided. The second picture finally loaded. Uruha was sitting in a chair with an acoustic guitar. He was looking at the instrument and smiling softly. And Aoi thought he looked even more stunning with a smile on his face. It would be nice to be a reason of such a gorgeous smile. ‘Stop you pathetic idiot’ this time Aoi grunted out loud at himself.

Uruha appeared to be a really handsome guy. It was a sin that in this picture his chest was completely covered by a silky, neon blue shirt. Definitely, it wasn’t the most fashionable item of clothing. And it wasn’t flattering his silhouette at all. Aoi’s eyes landed on the younger’s feet. Not that he necessarily had a thing for feet. Especially those ones in crocs, Aoi shook his head. Uruha might have been hot, but fashion sense? He had none. Maybe Aoi wasn’t the one to judge it, laying in his furry oversized sweater. But crocs? Seriously?

Just in time when Aoi was to tap on the screen to load the third photo, there was a window popping out, saying that Uruha sent him a message.

 **URUHA:** _What makes you interesting? (^ω~)_

And Aoi couldn’t help himself but let a low chuckle out loud. What is up with that emoji. Then there was a more serious question in his mind. What he should reply with to Uruha. Was there anything interesting about him anyway? Should he play it cool and immediately share something about himself or was he supposed to think of some kind of funny response?

 **AOI:** _Nothing, really. I’m just a dude, making ends meet, you know. Looking for someone new to meet._

You are so lame, Aoi thought. But he really didn’t like advertising himself. And that is why no one is interested in you, idiot. When there was no sign of a message back in over a minute, Aoi assumed that he successfully scared another hot person off. Good job.

 **URUHA:** _Correction: a handsome dude._

That was straight forward, Aoi thought. Well even if he could work out a one night stand, it was worth it. So he activated his flirting skills. Who was he kidding, he had none anymore. They sounded more like very bad dad jokes.

 **AOI:** _Then that’s the first thing we have in common, I guess - being handsome ;)_

 **URUHA:** _Well, maybe there would be more, if you told me something more about yourself?_

 

So Aoi did. And in return he learned more about Uruha. He was a game designer in a foreign company, in his free time he played guitar and online games. Huge soccer fan. But enjoys watching other sports as well. He loves traditional Japanese architecture and loves travelling in random places in the country.

The familiar melody of an ending theme of the long forgotten tv series he was watching few moments ago made him realise how much time he spent just laying there and talking with that stranger. Moreover the conversation was flowing really well so maybe this could be a start of something promising.

‘Just don’t get your hopes up, you dumbass’ Aoi said out loud as a reminder to himself.

Yet there he was few microseconds later, sprawled on the bed, wondering if those lips of Uruha would feel good against the skin of his neck.

  
  
  


   
---  
  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Aoi shifted nervously on the chair. He was sitting at the table at a fancy restaurant, nervously looking at his watch every five seconds. Fifteen minutes late. He wasn’t coming, was he. Aoi sighed out loud, trying to mask his disappointment, already feeling every single person in the restaurant judging him and laughing at him for being the biggest loser on Earth. He picked up the menu card, only to pretend he was reading it, when he was really sending a glance to the entrance to the restaurant every few seconds. 

See, you idiot? The whole fuss for nothing. All the time spent on ironing the clothes, changing the outfit about fifty times, doing a subtle makeup to mask the wrinkles a slight bit, Long hours of thinking about every possible scenario that could happen and imagining how handsome Uruha must be in real life. You didn’t prepare yourself for being dumped, huh. What made you think that someone would magically appear in your life and fall in love with you. Pathetic. 

It was the inner monologue going inside Aoi’s head. He was halfway through reading the menu when the sound of door being opened quickly drew his attention back to the entrance. Aoi’s eyes landed on a person familiar only from pictures so far. And it was, quite a sight, Aoi had to admit.

Uruha was standing there, looking around for Aoi. When he finally spotted the black-haired at one of the tables, a huge smile immediately made an appearance on his face. He picked up a vigorous pace towards the table, waving at Aoi. 

Aoi’s never seen Uruha smiling yet. So there he was, completely melting at that sight. It successfully distracted him from the poor fashion choices Uruha made. Maybe it wasn’t the worst Aoi had seen in his life. A plain black t-shirt with a random white pattern would look okay with that unbuttoned black sweater and light ripped jeans. If the clothes weren’t at least two sizes too big for him. 

‘I am so sorry for being late’ Uruha said. ‘I am not that good at keeping track of time.’

It was the first time Aoi heard Uruha’s voice and it was a huge surprise how low but gentle it sounded like. Definitely, it wasn’t how he imagined it, so he would have to make a correction next time when he would be imagining Uruha talking sweet nothings straight into his year. 

Okay, okay, hold your horses man. Be slightly angry at him, after all he was late. ‘No problem’ came out of his mouth. That worked, good job Aoi. ‘It really wasn’t that long’ Aoi said. Yes, it was. It’s been almost half an hour. 

‘Oh, okay then’ Uruha bared his teeth in that warm smile once again. He reached out his hand towards Aoi. ‘Uruha.’ 

Aoi stood up, maybe a little bit too vigorously and cleared out his throat. ‘Aoi’ he said and shook the hand of the younger. 

‘You look damn handsome in real life as well’ Uruha broke the handshake and sat on the chair. He took the menu card  ‘I hope the restaurant I’ve chosen will satisfy you. Bet you already had a good look at the menu when you were waiting. Sorry about that, again. Was there something that stood out?’

At that moment Aoi realised his mind was completely immersed in the fact the sweet person, he was talking on the internet for almost ten days everyday, was real. There and then, sitting in front of him. So he totally blanked out the menu. For a second he even forgot he was at a restaurant. ‘I couldn’t quite decide, you know. I get confused when there are so many options to choose from.’ 

‘There sure is’ Uruha chuckled, clearly amused.

And Aoi was confused what was so funny until he opened the menu card and realised there were no more than seven or eight positions on the menu. Congratulation, you walking disaster, he said to himself mentally.

Even though the start wasn’t the highest moment of Aoi’s, the rest of the date went quite smooth. Aoi’s biggest fear that there would be nothing to talk about between them completely ceased to exist. On daily basis Aoi would consider himself as a quite awkward person but around Uruha, he felt quite comfortable. Maybe it was because the way Uruha’s nose crinkled when he laughed at dumb stuff Aoi said. It made the younger look so cute, Aoi couldn’t resist but feel warm instead of being embarrassed. 

It left Aoi very happy when they parted their ways, shaking their hands goodbye. Uruha did say ‘See you next time, Aoi.’ and Aoi really wanted to believe there would be a next time. Because that evening was so fresh, so simple but so fun for him, he wanted more. He wanted to know more about Uruha, hear about his day everyday. Preferably out loud in that low, gentle voice of his. The fact that the date didn’t end up with a hook up made Aoi even more hopeful. Although a part of him was a bit disappointed. I would fuck myself on the first date, he thought when he looked in the window of the train, where he could see his reflection. And it was the first time in a long, long time when he genuinely felt that attractive.

Back at home when he was lying in bed, about to go to sleep, he reached out for his iPhone and opened the Tinder app. He looked at the picture of Uruha. He couldn’t believe he actually met him and Uruha turned out to be a really sweet guy. The date left him so relaxed and comfy that he started typing a message. 

**AOI:** _ I really enjoyed myself today. Hope to see you once again soon.  _

He considered for a moment typing a next message, weighing out if he wouldn’t come off as a desperate for love. But after a while he decided, screw it and sent it. 

**AOI:** _ Sweet dreams, Uruha :* _

Moreover, he followed it up with a gif of a popular anime character sending kisses. 

He placed the iPhone away, knowing Uruha wasn’t the fastest to reply to messages and hopped under the duvet. Aoi wrapped himself tightly with it, closed his eyes and recalled the memory of real Uruha. The big, manly hands, the hazy brown eyes. Oh and the smell. He smelled so nice, Aoi thought and took a huge inhale in. He got a little bit lightheaded, pretending it was Uruha’s strong scent. Aoi wrapped himself tighter in the duvet and dozed off.

 

But the message back wasn’t coming. Not in the early morning when Aoi woke up to work. Not throughout the whole morning in the office. And it was all that he could think about. That’s it. He scared him off. You are really too desperate, he said as he checked out his phone for the seventh time in the past five minutes. But there was still no sign Uruha was even alive. What if something has actually happened to him…

Stop, Aoi, no. He is just a dude you met on tinder and went on a date once. Not a love of your life. Yet, the irrational part of him was taking over once again. Shut up, he silenced it and looked at the clock 11:29. Okay, mister Uruha, you have time until the next o’clock. No message and I am unmatching. Suddenly, it was 12:04. Aoi unlocked his phone. Nothing. Silence. Next o’clock i swear I am unmatching, Aoi thought as he put the phone aside. 

About half an hour later there was a buzzing from the vibration of his phone coming to his ears. He looked at his iPhone and squinted his eyes. Yeah, now, you can kiss my ass, Uruha, he thought. If he was being ignored for over half a day, damn sure Uruha could feel some of that pain as well. He is going to make him wait. 

About three minutes later there he was, staring at his phone and grinning like an idiot while reading the messages from Uruha.

**URUHA:** _ Awh I am so sorry, Aoi! _

**URUHA:** _ It took me a while to come back home and when I was back I did a round of gaming and apparently fell asleep. And overslept to work... _

**URUHA:** _ Good morning, Aoi!! :** <3 <3 <3  _

**URUHA:** _ I am looking forward to meeting you again, I enjoyed myself yesterday so much. I like you.  _

 

Good morning and Sweet dreams messages to each other became a daily basis. It was getting easier to wake up and fall asleep after reading those, Aoi had to admit. He noticed a visible change in his behaviour after every time he met with Uruha. The world was becoming more vibrant, people around were kinder. As if Uruha was a key to seeing everything from the bright side. Aoi was really trying not to get his hopes up. But it was so hard when everything was going so well between the two of them.

On their fifth date it was the first time Uruha showed up with a bouquet of flowers at Aoi’s office. He invited Aoi over at his apartment, allegedly for a glass of a good wine and a movie. The wine part was what Aoi was slightly worried about because he didn’t want to get too loose and rush into things.

Yet there he was, two glasses of wine in and halfway throughout the movie he got closer to Uruha and leaned his head on the younger’s shoulder. Not only the heavenly scent of Uruha was getting to Aoi more but soon there was an arm being wrapped around his shoulders. And it felt so nice. 

After some time, there was a familiar tingle appearing in Aoi’s head, giving him a signal he was being watched. He wondered what was Uruha thinking about when looking at him. Aoi didn’t have time over analyze it because shortly, a soft kiss at the top of his head was placed. At first, he tensed up, surprised by the touch. He eased into it immediately and couldn’t help but smile widely. 

The touch of lips disappeared in a second or two. Aoi turned his head around towards Uruha, only to see those two brown eyes staring at him hazily. ‘Do it again’ Aoi pleaded.

Uruha’s lips rolled up in a gentle smile. He cupped Aoi’s chin with his hand and softly run his thumb against Aoi’s lips. He let go of Aoi’s face. ‘Do what?’ Uruha cocked an eyebrow.

As an answer, Aoi leaned in, closing the space between them and kissing Uruha on the lips. First it was just a brush of lips. Then another, more confident one. And one more. Aoi wanted to go on forever, because that mouth felt even better on his own that he imagined. 

But Uruha stopped the kiss, only to take Aoi’s face in his hands and rest the tip of his nose of top of Aoi’s one. He looked the older straight into the eyes. ‘I really like you’ he said, quietly. This time he kissed Aoi, much more confidently. But with no rush. 

Aoi could swear his body felt like it was on fire. And damn, he felt seventeen again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs so hard my neck gives up and my dumbass head finally falls off*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps a huge block of cheese on the table*

‘What’s wrong, Sweetheart?’ Uruha asked. ‘Is the movie boring you?’

‘No, no’ Aoi assured the younger, placing his head on a different part of Uruha’s chest. Ugh, the ribs were still poking his face. ‘It’s just that you are so bone-y’ he huffed, lifting his face off Uruha’s torso once again and trying another place. ‘Your ribs are digging in my face.’

‘If you will keep on making me roll in bed with you all day then I might grow man tits like yours’ Uruha teased.

‘I don’t have man tits!’ Aoi fired out, offended. Okay, maybe lately he wasn’t in the best shape but Uruha was exaggerating. ‘Besides,’ he slapped his palm on Uruha’s stomach, making him exhale forcefully. ‘I thought I gave you quite a workout last night.’

‘Ohh…’ the blond wondered out loud, faking confusion. ‘Are you talking about those ten seconds of pounding in your ass yesterday?’

‘Ha. Ha. Ten seconds. Very funny’ Aoi mocked Uruha. It wasn’t ten seconds, was it? He wondered in his head.

Aoi was trying to properly recall the memories of the night before, when suddenly he felt a finger travelling underneath the sleeve of his t-shirt and wriggling its way to the armpit. And before he could realise what was happening, his body was rolling off Uruha’s chest, a loud giggle escaping his mouth. ‘Stop! Uruha no!’

The movie was completely forgotten at that point so Uruha grabbed the tv remote and paused it. He got himself closer to Aoi that was laying on his side now, facing the other way. ‘You know I was joking’ he said, leaning in and rubbing the tip of his nose against the top of Aoi’s head.

‘Get your cold nose away from me’ Aoi barked, angrily. He hoped Uruha couldn’t see the grin on his face.

‘Okay, okay’ the tone of Uruha’s voice became much more softer and sadder. He brushed the strands of black hair off Aoi’s nape. When his lips were almost touching Aoi’s skin he inhaled deeply and blew straight on the exposed side of Aoi’s neck.

Suddenly Aoi felt a tingle spreading from his neck through his back. His whole body tensed involuntarily. ‘Uruha!’ he screamed. ‘Get away!’ Aoi started kicking back his feet.’It is harassment and I did not sign up for it.’

He could feel when Uruha pulled away from him and he knew, oh he knew that bastard was grinning like an idiot right now, pleased with himself. And Aoi wasn’t doing much better on the other side of bed either, smiling widely. Because in all honesty, it was the complete opposite of what he just said. The last three months were everything he has ever dreamt of. The tickling included.

So after few seconds of his dramatic, pretended anger, he was turning around and crawling back to lay his head back on Uruha’s chest. The torso moved up and down, revealing a silent inner chuckle Uruha was having. And Aoi couldn’t blame him. Not when Uruha’s fingers started gently playing with his shoulder-length black hair. Aoi ignored the movie once again and closed his eyes, focusing on the slow beating of Uruha’s heart. He felt warm and cozy, blanketed with Uruha’s love.

It was hard to let Uruha out of his apartment every Sunday afternoon. He knew it was necessary but he didn’t enjoy watching Uruha put on his leather jacket and leaving.

‘Thank you for this weekend, handsome. ‘See you soon’ Uruha kissed Aoi on the forehead. He turned around and opened the front door. He was about to step out of the apartment when a hand grabbed his forearm and stopped him. Before he could say something, Aoi was turning him around and hugging into his chest. ‘Oh Aoi’ he said and wrapped his arms around the older.

‘Have a good week, baby’ Aoi loosened on the hug and looked up at Uruha. Damn, he really didn’t want him to go. ‘Take care, okay?’

‘Mhm, you too’ Uruha said and leaned in for a quick kiss, no more than a gentle brush of lips. ‘I have to go now.’

So he did, leaving Aoi alone in his apartment. He turned on his heel and picked the pair of crocs Uruha left in his house and placed it on the shoe shelf. The younger was so loud in his brain all the time. Stomping around his head in those ugly crocs of his, successfully squeaking over any other thoughts. Aoi sat on the sofa and sighed deeply. He was wondering how one person could have such an impact on the quality of his life. Why the food tasted better in Uruha’s presence. Even the air seemed not to be that fresh now when Uruha wasn’t around.

The most difficult part was lying in bed alone before dozing off to sleep. When his stupid brain did nothing but recalled still fresh memories of Uruha lying there on the opposite part of the bed, sleeping deeply. It wasn’t something that he would admit in front of anyone but he did enjoy watching Uruha when he slept. Maybe it made him a bit of a creep. But he couldn’t care less when the sight of that unbothered face with mouth open wide was the cutest thing ever.

Aoi’s brain would keep on sabotaging him with that image if a quiet buzzing of the phone wouldn’t shook them off. The iPhone was immediately in his hand. An incoming message from Uruha. Aoi checked the time. 11:20PM. Well, _finally._

 **URUHA:** _Sweet dreams, dear._

There was a second message and it was a picture. Aoi couldn’t help himself but burst out laughing when he saw that picture. A little chihuahua in a sombrero on its head and a bandana wrapped around its neck on a background full of red hearts. Right next to a dog there was a sentence in a white font. ‘You make me un poco loco!’ What an absolute idiot, Aoi thought. Biggest. Idiot. On. Earth.

Aoi was waving back at his boyfriend through the window. Oh my god, did he just really call him that in his mind. Aaaaa!, he screamed internally. He was still getting used to it. And the fact that Uruha was being surrounded with his drunk old friends wasn’t comforting at all. Maybe coming to this party with him was a mistake after all. Just please don’t tell anything disgustingly embarrassing about me, please, please, ple…

‘Hey!’ his friend, Ruki, screamed at him. When he saw he finally had Aoi’s attention he repeated his question. ‘Where in the hell did you find him?’

‘Huh?’ Aoi didn’t hide his confusion. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Him!’ Ruki took a drag of his cigarette and puffed the smoke out. ‘Your new boyfriend.’

‘I…’ Aoi hesitated for a moment. ‘Tinder. Why? Is there something wrong with him?’

‘I mean there sure must be something wrong with him’ Ruki shook his head few times in disapproval. ‘Because the way he looks at you… No offence but few minutes ago you were talking about the most boring things ever and it made me want to stick a knife inside my ears. But there he was, staring at you like you are a goddamn Monet painting and listening to everything you have to say. How long you has both of you even been together?’

‘Two weeks’ Aoi answered. ‘But we know each other for few months. It’s just lately we decided to make it official and stuff.’

‘Well I have to say that he is damn hot’ Ruki took another drag and looked through the window. ‘You are so damn lucky.’

‘I am’ Aoi knew that very well. ‘I just ugh’ he made a short pause. ‘I don’t know, love everything about him. It’s weird’ his eyes lit up just on the thought of Uruha. ‘Like really everything. Have you seen his smile, though. I can’t.’

‘Those damn razors peeking through his lips when he smiles?’ Ruki laughed. ‘Hell yeah I saw them.’

‘Don’t even get me started on that!’ the tone of Aoi’s voice got higher. ‘The way they just go like’ Aoi put his fingertips together forming a v shape, sparkles in his eyes lit up. ‘This. Cutest thing ever.’

‘I mean’ Ruki shrugged his arms. ‘I bet they feel good, huh.’

‘Yeah, they do’ Aoi smiled just at the thought of Uruha biting his neck. Stop thinking about, dumbass, don’t get yourself worked up too much, you are at a party. He saw Ruki offering him a cigarette. He hesitated. Ever since he started dating Uruha he really has been trying to cut down on the cigarettes.

‘Come on’ Ruki shook the pack of the cigarettes. ‘We are at a party, those doesn’t count.’

‘I guess’ Aoi fished one cigarette out of the box. ‘Everything has been so good lately and I don’t want to complain or anything but part of me feels like it is all going to smoothly’ Aoi sighed. He lit the cigarette and took a deep drag. ‘Sometimes I would want him to yell at me, you know. Point out something annoying about me. Because I feel like a bitch when I overreact and get extremely emotional about something.’

‘Yeah, you tend to do that a lot, huh’ Ruki admitted.

‘Exactly!’ Aoi’s voice raised up. ‘And he doesn’t mind like he has so much patience for me, it’s weird.’ From the corner of his eyes he spotted Uruha opening the door to the balcony. ‘Speaking of the devil…’

Uruha walked towards Aoi and hugged him from behind, wrapping his long skinny arms around Aoi’s arms and chest. He buried his nose in Aoi’s hair. And when Aoi kept on talking with that friend of his, what was his name again, ah, Ruki, Uruha started squeezing Aoi’s back to his chest closer and closer.

‘Uruha what are you doing?’ Aoi asked, slightly annoyed. Not that being hugged wasn’t nice but at that point Aoi had difficulties breathing.

‘It’s getting chilly. I don’t want you to catch a cold’ Uruha explained himself.

Aoi sent Ruki a confused glance, only to receive a shrug as an answer. ‘Well you could have brought me my jacket.’

‘Mmmm’ Uruha mumbled. ‘Idiot me’ he said and started rubbing his nose gently on the back of Aoi’s head.

Aoi shook his head at his friend when he spotted Ruki was having the laugh of his life under his nose. He raised his hand to take another drag. Suddenly, Uruha’s hand grabbed his wrist and forced it to reach his face that was now perched on Aoi’s shoulder. Aoi looked in surprise as Uruha’s lips closed around the cigarette. He heard the younger inhale deeply and saw the tip of the cigarette lit up. But Uruha told him he quit long time ago.  Then when Uruha exhaled there was a strong alcohol smell coming out of Uruha’s mouth. Oh god, Aoi thought. He’s got drunk.

Okay, maybe the way Uruha became much more clingy to him when he was drunk was quite cute and sweet. And when he leaned at some point and drunkenly mumbled inside Aoi’s ear ‘Let’s go home’. That melted Aoi’s heart completely. But giving the drunk Uruha ability to take charge of the aux cord in Aoi’s car and play his trash music was a mistake. Aoi was massaging his scalp waiting for the street light to turn green.

But Uruha on the other hand, was apparently having the time of his life. Right now he was pretending to play an air guitar and imitating the sounds of a guitar with his mouth. ‘Wait for the chorus, the chorus is the best!’

‘Oh I’m waiting’ Aoi grunted at Uruha. It was quite amusing to see his boyfriend loosen up that much. But it was about to get painful.

‘Prettylittleladywiththeprettypinkthongeverysugardaddyhittingonherallnightlongdoesn'tcareaboutthemoneyshecouldbewithanybodyain'titfunnyhowthehoneywantedyouallalong’ Uruha sang together with the vocalist. ‘You naughty thing!’ he screamed out loud.

That’s it. That’s enough I am killing him, Aoi decided. Do I even have something to kill him with? I guess the fire extinguisher in the face could work, right? Will he fit in the trunk, though? What do I do with the body? He was wondering internally.

‘We all just wanna be big rock stars!’ Uruha yelled more than sung.

Aoi rolled his eyes and shook his head. What a drunk idiot, he thought. The next time his hand landed on the gearbox to change the gear, the song changed to a more slower one and before he could take the hand off, Uruha was slamming his palm on top of his, keeping it in place. Idiot. An absolute idiot, Aoi thought, but quietly chuckled anyway.

For the amount of alcohol Uruha poured inside him, Aoi was quite impressed with the grace Uruha still had in himself. Maybe even more than he had when he was sober. He opened the door to his apartment and let Uruha in. Okay, maybe the way Uruha was trying to take his leather jacket off not quite being able to locate the zipper.... Yeah, he was pretty drunk. 

‘I will go and pour you a glass of water, drunkhead’ Aoi sighed. He kicked off his shoes and headed to the kitchen. Soon there was a glass full of water in his hand and he called for Uruha. As an answer he’s got a quiet music coming from the living room. ‘Uruha!’ he repeated himself, preached his back on the kitchen counter.

Shortly there he was, walking down the corridor, shaking his hips to the melody of the song, snapping his fingers to the rhythm. He approached Aoi with a huge grin on his face.  ‘Yes?’

‘You’re drunk’ Aoi cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend, setting the glass of water aside only to cross his arms on his chest.

Uruha placed his palms on Aoi’s hips and pulled him closer. ‘Mhm’ he hummed. He leaned his head to look in Aoi’s eyes. ‘On you, every goddamn day since I met you.’

‘Oh my god, Uruha, stop!’ Aoi rolled his eyes. He raised his finger at Uruha and started poking his chest with every work he said. ‘You are a disgusting. Cheesy. Idiot.’

‘And you love that about me’ Uruha smiled widely and brushed a strand of hair off Aoi’s face.

Those goddamn cute shark teeth and that crinkly nose. Fuck, even in that crappy kitchen light Uruha looked so gorgeous. Aoi couldn’t resist. ‘And I love that about you’ he admitted and threw his hands around Uruha’s neck and leaned in for a kiss.

And Uruha kissed him deep and slow. He travelled his hands underneath Aoi’s sweater to wrap his arms around Aoi’s waist and bring him even closer. He smiled into a kiss when Aoi mewled at the cold touch of Uruha’s hands on his warm back.

When Uruha broke the kiss both of them were light headed from the lack of oxygen. Uruha reached out his open palm towards Aoi. ‘May I?’

Aoi turned around and grabbed the glass of water only to place it in Uruha’s open palm. ‘You may’ he said in a mocking tone.

‘Come on’ Uruha whined. ‘Just one dance?’ he asked, full of hope.

‘Down it and I might consider the dance’ Aoi proposed. And he was shocked how quickly Uruha threw that water down his throat. ‘You are insane.’

And he let Uruha take his hand and drag him all the way to the living room where he let Uruha slow dance him around the room throughout the whole song. And another one. And another. Until the playlist ended and he was plastered to Uruha’s chest and swaying with him slowly to a melody of crocs’ squeaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cuts everyone a thiccc slice*


	4. Chapter 4

‘Say it to my face then!’ Aoi yelled at Uruha, crossing arms on his chest and leaning on the kitchen counter.

‘Aoi, you are being overdramatic’ Uruha sighed. ‘What exactly do you want me to tell you.’

‘So you don’t like when I am being dramatic,’ Aoi’s eyes narrowed. ‘Then say it. Right here right now. I don’t like when you are being dramatic.’ 

‘Okay. I don’t like when you are being dramatic’ Uruha shrugged his arms, still confused at the whole situation. ‘Are we done now?’ 

‘You don’t get it, do you?’ Aoi was trying to remain calm. He really did. ‘Every time you do or say something that I don’t like I openly scold you. And then regret it because every time when  _ I  _ think I made a mistake and we both know it, because I indeed made a mistake,’ he took a breath in. ‘You just shake your head and hug me close. It makes me feel like I am so bitchy.’ 

‘Aoi, sweetheart’ Uruha shook his head. ‘Can you engrave in that mind of yours that I don’t find you bitchy. Yeah, sure, sometimes you overreact and do things that annoy me but it is not something I cannot live with.’ He opened his arms. ‘Okay?’

‘Not okay’ Aoi said in a mocking tone. He took a step back. ‘I am not letting you hug me until you tell me at least three things that annoy you about me.’ 

‘Aoi…’ Uruha rolled his eyes. ‘What is the point.’ 

‘Do it’ Aoi huffed. ‘I am waiting.’ 

‘First of all, it gets on my nerves when you are being overdramatic’ Uruha started. ‘But it also so cute how you are getting so emotional over the smallest things.’ 

Why is he like that. Aoi could swear a bunch of butterflies appeared inside his stomach, tickling it from the inside. Why once again he simply cannot tell him ‘I don’t like that and that about you.’ He had to turn everything in a goddamn compliment, Mr. Charming. And that pair of eyes looking at him hazily. Idiot. 

‘Secondly, when you are changing the toilet roll…’ Uruha was shaking his head. ‘You are always putting it the wrong way and I have to flip it. Every. Goddamn time.’

‘But that’s nothing!’ Aoi barked. ‘I have never even paid attention to that. You could have just said it and I would do it the right way.’ 

‘Yeah, I could have’ Uruha shrug his arms. ‘But it takes five seconds to flip it so whatever.’ 

‘You are doing the worst job at pointing out my flaws, you idiot’ Aoi was about to lose his mind. ‘This is the last chance I am giving you and you better make it good.’ He narrowed his eyes and threateningly pointed his finger at Uruha.

‘Okay’ Uruha sighed. ‘You have the weirdest toes I have ever seen.’ 

‘What?’ Aoi’s jaw dropped. What did he just say? What?! Where did that come from. What. ‘What?!’ 

‘You do’ Uruha’s looked dead serious. ‘They are quite freaky.’ 

‘Dude’ Aoi threw his hands in the air. ‘Out of everything that pisses you off about me you,’ he couldn’t believe his ears. ‘You are talkin about my  _ toes?! _ You must be kidd…’ He wasn’t able to finish his angry outburst. 

Uruha grabbed Aoi’s face and squish the cheeks together, successfully shutting Aoi’s mouth. ‘Shut up, Aoi’ Uruha said in a gentle and caring voice. He felt Aoi’s hand grabbing him by the forearm and trying to pull his hand away. But Uruha didn’t budge. He looked into that pair of eyes that were sparkling with fury. ‘Shut up’ he chuckled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. It was a feather like brush. And another one. One more. 

With every gentle touch of Uruha’s lips on his own ones, Aoi could physically feel the anger escaping his body. At some point Uruha let go of his face and pulled away, a huge grin on his face. How was he doing that was still a mystery to Aoi. What kind of magic tricks he learnt. ‘Why are you like that?’ Aoi finally broke the silence. 

‘I've told you many times’ Uruha caressed Aoi’s cheek with the back of his hand. ‘I have all of the patience in the world when it comes to you. Even when you are dramatic. I love the bitchy Aoi as well.’ 

‘Ugh,’ Aoi groaned. ‘But if I ever cross the line, please do tell me.’

‘Don’t worry’ Uruha stroked Aoi’s cheek once again. ‘I will.’ 

Aoi grabbed Uruha’s hand and turned it around. ‘I’m sorry for getting angry like that’ he closed his eyes and nuzzled into Uruha’s palm. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you and your freaky toes, too’ Uruha chuckled and leaned in to give Aoi a kiss on the forehead.

‘They are not freaky!’ Aoi barked. ‘Anyway,’ he looked at Uruha’s amused face. ‘Someone needs to do the groceries.’

‘Rock, paper, scissors?’ Uruha proposed. 

‘I mean I thought you would volunteer’ Aoi pouted, disappointed. ‘But rock, paper, scissors I guess.’ 

Begging Uruha to give him another two rounds after losing the first one was completely worth it, Aoi thought while stretching his legs in the bathtub. Okay, maybe the fact there was no one to properly scrub his back was a downside. He looked at his feet under the water. They do not look freaky, I have no idea what he is on about, Aoi thought inspecting his toes closely. He wondered if later on he should google some foot pics for reference or something. 

He was relaxing in the hot water, enjoying the smell of his favourite bath oil, The warmth was enveloping his body, every last bit of frustration left in him melted away. He hoped to spend at least few more minutes in the bathtub. Unfortunately, some evil creature had other plans for him. 

Repeated sounds of a doorbell dispersed the calm and relaxing atmosphere in seconds. Aoi sighed and left the bath, cursorily drying his body. He threw a bath robe over his shoulders and rushed to the corridor. If it was a delivery of another recently released computer game, Aoi was going to kill Uruha. The high-pitched sound was annoying the crap out of him. Whoever that delivery man was, he had some nerve. 

When Aoi reached the front door he looked into the visor. Just to make sure it wasn’t a murderer. Well, Uruha wasn’t the persons he expected to see on the other side of the door. He quickly opened the door and cocked an eyebrow. ‘You forgot the keys from your car.’

‘I forgot my keys from the car’ Uruha smiled sheepishly. He raised a little basked in front of himself. ‘I bought strawberries, though. Is it enough to earn a pass?’ 

‘Well, I don’t know’ Aoi faked the hesitancy in his tone. ‘You might need to convince me more’ he lowered his voice and slipped the robe off his left shoulder. 

‘More?’ Uruha asked, confused. ‘How?’ 

‘I don’t know, you’re quite a hot man’ Aoi checked Uruha out. Well in that loose blue and grey cardigan and jeans he looked adorable more than hot. Especially with that basket of strawberries in his hand. ‘And my boyfriend isn’t home, so…’ 

‘But I am your boyfriend’ Uruha said, shocked. 

And Aoi couldn’t do anything else but burst out laughing and open the door to let Uruha in. ‘Oh my god, Uruha’ he shook his head at his boyfriend. ‘I was just teasing you’ he explained. ‘Unpack the bags and I will put on some clothes.‘

Soon Aoi was entering the living room with a huge bowl of stemless and thoroughly washed strawberries in his arms. Uruha was sitting on the sofa with a controller in his hand. Aoi walked to the sofa and plopped down on it, swinging his legs, letting them rest on Uruha’s lap. He perched his head on a pillow and placed the bowl on his chest. ‘I’m definitely living the highest of life right now’ he admitted. ‘Anything interesting on the TV today?’ 

‘I thought we were to watch another episode of that show we started watching yesterday’ Uruha was searching for it on Netflix. 

‘Ah, sure’ Aoi agreed. ‘Fine by me.’ 

Even though Aoi genuinely liked that tv series and wanted to watch it, he was in such a playful mood. He blamed the bath. When the gorgeous man sitting next to him was probably to blame. Aoi raised his leg high enough for his feet to block Uruha’s view of the TV screen. Moreover, he started wiggling his toes. 

‘You really are on about that toe thing, aren’t you’ Uruha grabbed the feet and lowered it. 

‘You were the one that started it’ Aoi reminded, shoving another strawberry in his mouth. 

‘Excuse me?’ Uruha sounded offended. ‘As far as I remember it was you who started it with being your dramatic self’ he pressed on Aoi’s sole, massaging it. Satisfied with the moan escaping Aoi’s mouth, he kept on rubbing the tense foot. 

‘Technicalities’ the older waved it off. ‘Oh, yeah, keep doing that’ he mewled when Uruha pressed harder on his foot.

‘And what will I get as a reward?’ Uruha cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend but kept on stroking the skin. ‘You know, messages aren’t cheap these days.’

‘Well,’ Aoi looked around the room. ‘Unfortunately, I only have strawberries to pay with.’ 

‘Strawberries that I,  _ myself _ , bought. Okay’ the blond sighted, disappointed, but leaned in closer to Aoi, expected to be fed with the fruit. 

Aoi indeed was extending his arm with a strawberry in his hand, waiting for Uruha to open his mouth. But when Uruha was about to get it in his mouth, Aoi abruptly pulled his arm away and threw the fruit inside his mouth. ‘Oops’ he chomped on it loudly for the show. 

‘Hey!’ Uruha’s eyes narrowed and he looked genuinely annoyed. ‘What is that.’ 

‘I was kidding, I was kidding’ Aoi took out another strawberry from the bowl and brought his hand close to Uruha’s face. ‘Here, have this one.’

Of course, Aoi was about to do it once again but before he could pull his hand away, Uruha gripped on his forearm strongly and held it in place. He leaned it and took the strawberry in his mouth. Uruha didn’t let go of Aoi’s hand. After swallowing the food, he sucked on the tip of every Aoi’s finger, licking the red stains off Aoi’s skin. 

Damn, he is hot. Those were exactly Aoi’s thoughts when Uruha closed his plump lips around his digits. That pair of hazy eyes looking at him through those thick-rimmed glasses… Intense. Aoi knew Uruha was doing it on purpose. 

When Uruha licked the pinky finger clean he leaned back, looking at Aoi lying there before him. His lips were lightly stained red, therefore they appeared fuller. And he couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful Aoi looked at that moment. 

‘What are you staring at’ Aoi broke the silence. 

‘You know, just appreciating how good you look from this angle.’ In the meantime Uruha removed his glasses and put them on the coffee table. ‘Surprisingly, double chin suits you.’ 

‘Asshole!’ Aoi huffed. He felt one of his legs being moved and before realising what was happening, Uruha was on top of him, his face few inches away. And that bastard was once again staring at him with those goddamn hazy eyes full of love. The bowl that was in between their bodies, was moved to the floor by Uruha. ‘I thought you wanted those.’ 

Uruha leaned over, his chest lying on top of Aoi’s one. ‘I want you more’ he whispered straight into Aoi’s ear. He smiled, when Aoi reacted with a hardly noticeable shudder. The blond thugged on Aoi’s earlobe, making him moan. He made his way with gentle kisses on the jaw to Aoi’s lips. 

And soon enough he was kissing Aoi deeply and kneading the flesh of Aoi’s thigh when Aoi was blindly trying to pull Uruha’s t-shirt up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i basically wrote the first part when i was in a shitty mood and idk what i wanted to do with that but h e y   
> strawberry season in here   
> see yall on wednesday 
> 
> nwm no uruha w kobiałką truskawek no nwm no   
> -2/10 nie bij poprawię sb


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slurping noises*

‘Uru, you really need to get up’ Aoi sat on the foot end of the bed and shook Uruha’s shin. It was the third attempt on getting him out of bed and it begun to annoy him. Every goddamn time.

‘Five more minutes’ Uruha mumbled and snuggled his face into a pillow. ‘You can come here, you know.’ 

‘You are going to be late Uruha, please get up’ Aoi sighed. Of course the blond didn’t move a muscle.  ‘Well okay then’ he said, the tone of his voice was much more serious. He crossed his arms on his chest. ‘I am giving you 5 seconds to get up. Or else you won’t get the tasty breakfast I did for you. One… Two…’

‘M’kay’ Uruha murmured and slowly got up. He sat there zoning out for few seconds. He placed his forearms on top of his thighs and stretched his back, popping a few joints. ‘Morning’ he groaned. 

‘Good morning, you set of old bones’ Aoi let out a heartfelt chuckle. He really loved the state every morning left Uruha with. The bags under his brown eyes, no matter how many hours of sleep he had. And his pouty lips seemed even fuller and he just couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing them lightly. ‘I am going to miss those when you are gone’ Aoi admitted.

‘It’s only five days’ Uruha yawned and smiled at Aoi, heartfeltly. 

‘So what you are saying is that you are not going to miss me’ Aoi’s eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms on his chest. 

‘Actually, I am going to miss  _ hnn _ …’ he got up from the bed, making the weirdest sound. Few more joints in his body popped. ‘A meeting or something’ he said, Aoi’s eyes were getting more and more narrowed so Uruha explained what he meant. ‘Because there will be no kind angel to terrorise me in the morning and get me out of bed.’ 

‘Idiot’ Aoi was shaking his head. A smile was soon on his lips anyway. He just couldn’t resist the morning messy Uruha’s charm. ‘Everything’s packed?’ 

‘I hope so, yeah’ Uruha nodded and looked at the luggage, already closed and ready for him to take on his business trip. ‘I trust you and your checking list, hon.’ 

‘And that is the right thing to do’ Aoi said, confidently cocking an eyebrow. ‘Because I am what?’ 

‘Huh?’ Uruha was confused. ‘You are what?’

‘Yes’ Aoi’s eyebrow raised up even higher. ‘I am alwaaays…?’ 

‘Ah,’ Uruha chuckled. ‘Yeah, yeah. You are always right’ he leaned to kiss Aoi on the cheek, his lips landing somewhere around the temple. But it was 6am in the morning, his inaccurate aim could be excused. ‘Lead the way to your notorious breakfast, Mr Right.’ 

While eating breakfast Aoi asked Uruha about thirty times if he packed this, if he packed that. And even though every time Uruha confirmed it with a nod, a part of Aoi knew there was a chance Uruha didn’t really remember that. But it had to do. 

Just like checking the phone every five minutes for a message from Uruha had to do. He wasn’t getting much work done at that day in the office. And yes, he was probably worrying too much. After all it wasn’t the first time Uruha went on a business trip but this time it was in China. He knew it was very important deal that Uruha went to seal there but there, so he made sure to give him extra kisses before he shoved him into the cab to the airport. Aoi just hoped that idiot wouldn’t forget to message him as soon as he lands. 

Aoi was absent-mindedly reading another boring complaint letter to the company he was working for. Gas leakage or something. But how could he care when it was already 12pm and Uruha was supposed to already be there, afe and sound. If that bastard was busy buying games or something and forgot to inform him that he was alright… Aoi was fantasising about every possible way he could kill Uruha in and furiously typing ‘airplane china accident news’ into google. He was about to press the ‘Search’ button when there was a buzzing coming from his phone. A new incoming message from Uruha. 

 

**Uruha:** _ Just landed. :3 _

**Uruha:** _ [photo] _

 

There he was, looking straight into the camera with those goddamn dark eyes. Even in the picture they were hypnotizing. Aoi noticed a strand of Uruha’s blond hair was unnaturally wavy. Awh, you caught up on some sleep, didn’t you; Aoi chuckled to himself. He was holding a glass bottle of a Perrier water and Aoi couldn’t help but shake his head. Acting bougie, aren’t we. But right in that moment the neck of the bottle lead him to even more offensive finding.

He zoomed in on the picture only to find out that what he suspected, turned out to be true. From between those sinful lips, there they were. A set of white teeth peeking through. He must have done that on purpose, Aoi knew that. Uruha knew too god damn well how weak those razors made Aoi feel Bastard. 

And Uruha looked so handsome, a part of Aoi was starting to worry about all of the people in China that might lay an eye on him. What if someone much more good-looking than Aoi tried to pick Uruha up or something. Aoi glanced at the photo for few seconds more. Okay, maybe the grey sweater carelessly thrown over Uruha’s shoulders and that vibrant red t-shirt weren’t the most appealing. Then Aoi’s mind wandered one step further and imagined Uruha pushing his suitcase before him, holding the handle with two hands like a weirdo that he was. Yeah, Aoi’s position was probably safe. 

 

**Aoi:** _ Glad you’re okay, handsome. <3 _

**Aoi:** _ Busy day at work, stay safe baby. _

 

That day in the office was definitely about to become a busy one since Aoi wasted about half of his working time worrying about his boyfriend. The papers were piling up. And getting himself to work properly wasn’t easy since Aoi’s mind was still occupied by those four teeth peeking through the gap between those pink full lips.

When he was lying alone in bed in the evening it really wasn’t getting any easier. He has gotten used to Uruha in his apartment, it was the truth. Not so long ago they decided Uruha should just move in with Aoi, since staying in them switching between sleeping over at each other’s places was just… bad economics. At least that was the most valid point when Aoi proposed that kind of change. But it didn’t take a lot of persuading to have Uruha to agree. 

So at night like that one when Uruha was few hundreds of kilometers away, it really wasn’t fun. Aoi was used to by now to the tender kissed on his face before sleep. The bedroom seemed so quiet without Uruha’s heavy breathing next to him.

Luckily, soon there was an incoming message from Uruha and made Aoi as excited as he was when they first started talking on Tinder. 

 

**Uruha:** _ Cracking open a cold one with the boys. _

**Uruha:** _ [photo]  _

 

Aoi’s eyebrows shooted up, his eyes opened wide when he tapped on the photo. It was a much more close shot of Uruha holding a beer in front of his face. A shame most of Uruha’s face was covered with blonde strands of hair. Aoi was able to forgive that only because of that heavy look into the camera, lips and that loose t-shirt that perfectly exposed Uruha’s collarbones. 

But boys? What boys? Did he seriously go out for a beer with his colleagues in a wrinkly loose old t-shirt? Seriously Uruha. The background looked more like a hotel room, not a bar, though. 

 

**Aoi:** _ Boys??? Huh? _

**Uruha:** _ Well, actually just one rad boy.  _

 

What was that supposed to mean. Aoi started panicking. Was that a straightforward hint that Uruha was cheating on him? But there was no way, right? He loved Aoi and Aoi loved him back. And everything was going alright so far. Did he find someone better than him? 

Aoi’s little panic attack would go on forever if there wasn’t a second photo coming from Uruha in few seconds. There he was lying on the bed in his hotel room, a can of a beer not so safely resting in between his thighs and a Nintendo Switch in his hand. 

 

**Aoi:** _ Nerd. _

**Uruha:** _Correction:_ _ Your nerd :* _

**Aoi:** _ Yeah, my nerd. _

**Aoi:** _Okay, but you travel all the way to China to drink some generic Corona?_

**Aoi:** _ Don’t they have anything nicer in China? _

 

**Uruha:** _ I know I like this one so I bought it. _

 

**Aoi:** _ Of course you did.  _

**Aoi:** _ I am going to sleep. This day tired me out.  _

**Aoi:** _ Don’t stay too long playing, you are going to oversleep and be late. _

 

**Uruha:** _ Noted. Goodnight, Sweetheart, take care tomorrow. :* <3 _

 

**Aoi:** _ Goodnight, Uru. Kisses.  _

 

Even though the younger was so far away from him, thanks to those messages Aoi could fall asleep at peace and with a soft smile on his lips. After all in four nights he would have Uruha back next to him. 

Throughout the next three days Aoi was very grateful Uruha seemed to realise and understand how much Aoi missed and worried about him. Because every day Uruha was sending not only messages but also pictures and videos. It made Aoi sparkle with joy that Uruha still wanted to share every little moment with him. Even the most silly ones.

 

**Uruha:** _ Can you believe what happened? _

**Aoi:** _ What?  _

**Aoi:** _ Curious now. _

**Uruha:** _ [photo] _

 

There was a pair of chopsticks in Uruha’s hand in front of a bento box. The catch was that one of them was broken in half. Aoi laughed out loud, getting some attention from his annoyed co-workers. But he couldn’t care less when his boyfriend was literally the biggest idiot on Earth. 

 

**Aoi:** _ Unbelievable. What a strong man. _

Then he paid more attention to Uruha’s hands. Oh no. For fuck’s sake.

**Aoi:** _ Put some goddamn moisturiser on your hands! _

 

**Uruha:** _ No.  _

**Aoi:** _ Look how dry they are. Just do it. _

__

**Uruha:** _ Nah. _

 

Aoi rolled his eyes. What a stubborn guy.

But when the messages weren’t coming, the time was passing really slowly for Aoi. Of course, he fully understood that Uruha was there to get some work done. And just the mere thought of Uruha standing in a well-fitted suit, explaining something was enough to sparkle up so much joy and desire in him. 

Aoi didn’t know that time could be even more sluggish until it was the day Uruha was supposed to come back home. He was so Uruha deprived, that every minute until the end of the work seemed like hours. Long hours of tedious work. Around the noon, when Aoi knew Uruha was supposed to be at the airport already, there was an incoming text.

**Uruha:** _ omw home ;)  _

**Uruha:** _ [photo]  _

 

In the picture, Uruha was standing somewhere in the airport with a bubble tea in his hand. And there was that damned smirk on his face. illegal. Police needed to be called. 

 

**Aoi:** _ Are you trying to get sponsored or something?  _

**Uruha:** _ You can sponsor me. ;) _

**Aoi:** _ U wish.  _

 

**Uruha:** _ *loud slurping noises* _

**Aoi:** _ Yeah choke on those balls babe. _

 

**Uruha:** _ Last time I checked you were the bottom bitch.  _

**Aoi:** _ No u. _

**Uruha:** _ No u.  _

**Aoi:** _ U.  _

**Uruha:** _ U.  _

**Aoi:** _ Fukk u. _

**Uruha:** _ Kk when and where.  _

__ **Aoi:** _ :v _

 

Even though at first Aoi wanted to keep cool, as soon as the doorbell rang, he was jogging through the corridor. A huge smile was immediately on his face. It felt like a set of butterflies in his stomach were carrying him to the door. Dignity? Why would he care about it. He loved him and he missed him so much. Screw being cool. He was over it. 

In the moment Uruha appeared in the doorway, Aoi was already jumping on Uruha, throwing his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him close. Uruha gently pushed Aoi back into the apartment, rolling the suitcase with one hand and blindly closing the door with the other. When his hands where free he was wrapping them around Aoi's waist. 

'This is quite a reaction' Uruha chukled. Before he could even say another word, Aoi was literally smashing his lips on Uruha's ones. He was wasting no time, immediately deepening the kiss, tangling his fingers in the blonde bush of hair,pushing on the back of Uruha's head. 'Someone missed me' Uruha smirked when the older finally pulled away.

'You have no idea' Aoi was grinning. He looked all around Uruha's face, not quite sure what to focus on. Those dark hazy eyes, slim nose, that beauty spot on his chin. Then corners of Uruha's mouth rolled up and Aoi's knees were getting weak. He kissed Uruha once again. 'No idea.'

'I think I can imagine, baby' Uruha laughed and kissed Aoi on the forehead. He travelled his hands on Aoi's ass. 'So what about that fucking?' 

'Ah yeah' Aoi was faking seriousness. 'So you want to choke on balls after all, I see.'

'We'll see who will be choking on what' Uruha squeezed Aoi's butt playfully. And soon he was grabbing Aoi's forearm and pulling him to the bedroom.

 

'And that asshole told me that it was my fault that all of the folders were messed up' Aoi rambled. He threw some freshly cut paprika on the pan and stirred it with the chopsticks. 'Well guess what, dipshit I didn't even touch them.'

'That's not very nice of him' Uruha nodded. He was sitting at the dining table, his hair still wet from the shower he took minutes ago. Uruha laid his chin on his hand. Aoi was talking about his week for at least thirty minutes now. But even though Uruha was utterly spent after the hard week crowned with a good round of sex, he could listen to Aoi for hours. 

'Get the rice out of the cooker, m'kay?' Aoi asked. Then it struck him and he realised that he was blabbering for the last few minutes.'I think I've talked a bit too much. How was the trip to China?' 

‘Alright’ Uruha shrugged his arms, opening the lid of a rice cooker. ‘I did seal the deal.’ 

‘Of course you did’ Aoi grinned. ‘Who could resist  _ you  _ in a  _ suit _ .’ 

Uruha bumped Aoi’s hip making him swing to the side. ‘Definitely not you.’ 

‘Yeah, definitely not me’ Aoi sighed, admitting it openly. Just the mere thought of Uruha’s skinny body in a well-fitted suit was exciting him. ‘Anyway. Anything more about China?’

‘It was okay’ Uruha summed up. ‘Would be much more fun  if you were with me.’ 

‘Idiot’ Aoi shook his head at his boyfriend. ‘Cheezy’ he said in a mocking tone. ‘Really nothing interesting? Any cool places to go?’

‘There were I guess but I would rather go to the park with you’ Uruha shrugged his arms once again.

‘Any interesting people you met?’ Aoi’s eyes narrowed as he placed the bowl on the table. 

‘Nah, not interested in them, I have you’ Uruha grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

Aoi landed a slap on Uruha’s back. ‘Stop shrugging your arms like that, they will fall off’ Aoi huffed. ‘You know, you don’t have to lie, I am not your everything, I know that. And I am not going to get upset over things like these.’ 

‘But it is true’ Uruha raised his shoulders once again, just to teasingly get on Aoi’s nerves. ‘I am hopelessly in love with you what can I do.’ 

‘Kiss me?’ Aoi proposed.

‘I will but first I have one question and it is one of the more serious ones’ Uruha said, his tone weirdly worried out of the sudden. ‘My mum is organising a family dinner next weekend and she would really like to finally meet you.’ 

 

There they were, on a train to Uruha’s hometown. Aoi was really stressed about this. After all he had no control of what Uruha’s mother would think about him. And the whole Uruha’s family as well. He could try and make his first impression more fun, sprinkling some charm here and there but he knew damn well most likely he would just make a fool out of himself. 

A hand gently landed on top of Aoi’s one that was resting on his shaking thigh. ‘I know you are worried about thing not going well but trust me, everything is going to be alright’ Uruha comforted his boyfriend, slipping his fingers in between Aoi’s ones. ‘I love you very much and their opinion on you is not going to change it. I know you best anyway. But generally they are very nice people’ Uruha reassured and rubbed his thumb on Aoi’s skin. 

Okay, that is enough. I’ve had enough of this. Unacceptable. Aoi untangled their hands just to reach out for his backpack to look for something. The moisturizing police needed to be called. He quickly fished out hand cream. Aoi popped the cap and looked at Uruha. ‘Give me your hands.’ 

‘Aoi no’ Uruha said. ‘I really don’t like how it feels on my skin, so sticky’ he huffed and clenched his hands in fists, taking them away from Aoi. ‘Besides, it is kind of unmanly.’

Unmanly?! Aoi shouted in his head. He eyed his boyfriend with disgust. And there was a lot of things to be disgusted with.. Okay, maybe this time Uruha’s white t-shirt with a huge black LAST MUSICIAN written on it, a knitted gray sweater and washed out jeans went together pretty well. But the gray and white striped headband was making everything ten thousands worse. Of course there was no way of talking him out of that. Aoi has tried that. But he was cold in his ears and he is going to wear it. Period. 

‘Okay then’ Aoi cocked an eyebrow. ‘Mister Manly Man, no holding hands.’

‘Fine’ Uruha chuckled and put his huge headphones back on. He leaned back on the seat and relaxed. A huge smile grew on his lips, the crinkly one, Aoi’s favourite and soon he was blindly placing his palm on Aoi’s thigh, testing the power of Aoi’s will. He knew well that his boyfriend couldn’t resist the urge to put his hand on top of Uruha’s. 

Uruha’s smile was turning into a smug when he felt a set of fingers slowly sliding underneath his hand. Victory. Well, at least it seemed like it until he felt that Aoi’s fingers were cover with hand cream. Before he could take his hand away from Aoi, the older was slapping another one on top and already massaging the hand cream in the skin. ‘Aoi!’ 

‘Oh the manliness’ Aoi rubbed the skin a bit more harshly. ‘Boo hoo, can you feel it slowly escaping your body?’ 

‘You are such a pain in the ass sometimes’ Uruha shook his head but his eyes were still full of love, eyeing his little own personal pain in the ass.

‘Excuse me, you are the cause of pain in my ass way more often’ Aoi stuck his tongue out, playfully. Then he lied his head on Uruha’s shoulder and spent the whole ride to Uruha’s hometown with Uruha’s moist and smooth hand in his. Victory. 

 

‘Mum, you really don’t have to do it’ Uruha scratched the back of his head when his mother brought at least five or six photo folders. 

‘What do you mean I don’t have to do it’ she just waved off his son after slapping the folders on the table.

‘Aoi totally has to see how cute and chubby you were as a child’ Uruha’s sister said and nudged his brother with an elbow. ‘Little troublemaker.’ 

 

It really was a fresh experience to see Uruha that embarrassed. Every time they were talking about Aoi, he spotted that Uruha was checking on him, trying to be subtle, which he obviously wasn’t. It was cute how Uruha stuttered or needed a moment to think when someone asked questions about Aoi. Aoi suspected it was because he didn’t want to say anything wrong. Precious idiot. And suddenly it was Uruha that was more stressed in front of his own family than Aoi was. 

Aoi spotted a moment when one one was paying attention to both of them and leaned in to Uruha. ‘Honey, you really don’t have to stress so much’ Aoi said and grabbed Uruha’s hand under the table. ‘I am here to clarify anything that I think you said wrong. I won’t get mad or anything. Relax. And your family really is nice.’ 

Aoi did honestly meant what he said. Every family member that he met was nice to him. Of course, he did not agree with everyone’s opinions but even when there was some more heated discussion, everyone was nice to each other.

One more thing that surprised him was how well Uruha got along with children. It was so cute when he was sitting with his nephew in his lap and filling in a colouring book with him. 

‘And this,’ Uruha said, peeling a sticker out of the colouring book. ‘How do you call it?’

‘It’s a star’ the nephew answered excitedly.

‘Where does it belong, hm?’ Uruha asked, glancing at Aoi. 

‘In the sky!’ the boy shouted. ‘In the sky!’ 

‘Yes, or on my favourite star’ Uruha extended his arm and stuck the sticker on top of Aoi’s nose. 

‘Haha, uncle Aoi looks so silly!’ the boy laughed out loud. 

Aoi quickly removed the sticker, embarrassed at Uruha’s words. He looked all over the room but it seemed like no one noticed what Uruha did. What a relief. ‘Uruha!’ he scolded his boyfriend and only got two wide smiles in return.

 

‘And this picture,’ Uruha’s mother placed her finger on top of one of the pictures. ‘I swear I gave him a piece of chocolate because he was a good boy that day. I only took my eyes off him for few seconds. There he was all covered in chocolate’ she laughed out loud. Everything was covered in chocolate.’ 

‘I really don’t like how you make it sound like I was a bad boy’ Uruha sipped on some wine. 

‘Well!’ Uruha’s sister snorted. ‘You definitely were one.’

Aoi really loved this atmosphere of just the four of them sitting at the table, sipping on some wine and looking through the photo albums. ‘Look how cute you are here’ Aoi nudged Uruha and showed him a picture of a boy, well Uruha, about five years old, in a snowsuit and a hat that was visibly too small on his huge head. 

‘Am I?’ Uruha smiled at his boyfriend. 

Uruha’s mother looked through Uruha’s shoulder to see what picture Aoi was talking about. ‘It was always such a problem to find a hat that was fitting his huge head but wasn’t too big.’ 

‘This!’ Uruha’s sister shouted. ‘Oh you are going to like this bad boy.’ She handed Aoi over an photo album. 

In the picture there was a boy, around seventeen or eighteen years old. He had black hair, so long that it was almost reaching his hips. His face was very serious and Aoi could swear there was eyeliner in his waterline, making the eyes look even more intense. A lit cigarette was hanging from those full lips. Aoi knew too well by now who they belong to. There was even a slight sign of a beard on top of Uruha’s chin.

Uruha from the picture was wearing a black t-shirt with, what it looked like, a picture of pink clouds and a lightning cutting through it. Above the picture there was a huge DEFTONES caption. Ah, everything’s clear, one of Uruha’s favourite bands. On top of it he was wearing a black leather jacket. Uruha’s meaty thighs were squeezed into really skinny jeans with ripped holes in them. In addition there was a quite heavy looking chain attached to Uruha’s jeans. Glad your skinny ass wasn’t prevailed by that metal and didn’t fall down flat on the ground, Aoi thought. The whole look was completed by black combat boots, carelessly left untied. 

‘Damn’ Aoi said out loud. But that picture was definitely worth one hundred damns more. ‘And this is you from high school?’ 

‘No I think this is a year after I graduated and moved to Tokyo with Reita’ Uruha admitted. ‘We were kind of wild at that time. Rockers. Why? Do you like it?’ 

‘You definitely look hot here, ‘Ruha’ Aoi said shamelessly in front of Uruha’s mother and sister, making them giggle. ‘Wait a second. Reita? That gym-rat-another-croc-loving-weirdo Reita?’ 

‘Definitely’ Uruha’s sister laughed. ‘The ideas they had together, man. Driving around all day on motorbikes with no driving licence instead of being at school.’ 

‘By the time Uruha was eighteen we kind of gave up all of the hope on him being a good child’ Uruha’s mother admitted. ‘But look at him now. Having a stable, well-paid job, bringing such a gorgeous man to us. And all of that while being dyed barbie blond.’ 

‘I am damn lucky, aren’t I’ Uruha said and leaned in to kiss the top of Aoi’s head.

‘Uruha’ Aoi wanted to shout but it came out as a yawn. 

‘Okay guys I think the party is officially over’ Uruha said and stood up, taking his and Aoi’s empty glass of wine and carrying to the kitchen.He put them in a sink. ‘Excuse Aoi and I. See you in the morning.’ 

 

Aoi was sitting on the bed, looking at his feet on the floor. This day seemed like such a bliss he still couldn’t believe it was all real. And all of the Uruha’s family members were so nice to him. Uruha was still such a sweetheart to him. Surreal. Unbelievable. He felt a tear streaming down his face. Then another one. And one more. 

Suddenly the door opened. Uruha was back from the shower. He immediately fell limp on the bed. ‘Such a long, nice day, wasn’t it?’ he asked. But as an answer he heard a loud sniff and when he turned his head towards that noise he saw Aoi wiping his face with his forearm. ‘Aoi?’ 

‘Yes?’ he tried to sound as normal as he could, but his voice was obviously cracking.

‘Are you crying, baby?’ Uruha asked, worried. 

‘No, no’ Aoi reassured, his face still turned away from Uruha. ‘No, my eyes are just very sweaty.’ 

‘Oh I see’ Uruha chuckled and pulled on Aoi’s t-shirt, forcing him to fall back flat on the bed. ‘Come on, sweaty-eyed baby, come here for a hug.’

Aoi positioned himself next to Uruha, resting his head on his boney arm. As soon as he did that Uruha’s hand was patting his head, gently running fingers through his black hair. ‘It’s just that today was such a good day. And I love you so much.’ 

‘That’s why your eyes are sweating?’ Uruha teased and looked Aoi straight into the red, swollen eyes. When a not came from Aoi, Uruha couldn’t help but pull Aoi’s body closer to him. Then he left a trail of wet kisses all over Aoi’s face, making sure he drunk every tear from that precious face. ‘I love you too, Aoi’ he said and kissed his boyfriend slowly and lazily. On his teenage bed. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slurping noises intensifies*
> 
>  
> 
> idk im stressed get off my dick


	6. Chapter 6

Aoi stormed through the corridor at his office, the prospect of first Christmas together with Uruha getting him high. He wished ‘Merry Christmas’ and waved goodbye to a bunch of co-workers, who were waiting for the elevator. The excitement was rushing through Aoi’s veins so fast that he took the stairway. Even though it was the tenth floor. 

It turned out to be a huge mistake, since he came at the parking lot ten minutes earlier than he told Uruha to come and pick him up. And it was freezing outside. Minus gazillion degrees, Aoi estimated. Moreover he was terrified of two things. One, that the traffic would be bad. Two, that Uruha would be late as he very often were. So when it was three minutes after the hour set earlier, Aoi could do nothing but sigh deeply. 

The air coming out of his mouth immediately turned into a fog and Aoi watched it gradually disperse into the dark and thick evening air. He knew he should be grateful that Uruha was so considerate and planned their trip to Aoi’s hometown from the beginning to the end. The blond was well aware that Aoi didn’t have patience to do so. Uruha even took liberty of packaging the gifts they bought for the family. He knew he shouldn’t be complaining because finding such a boyfriend was the biggest blessing in his life. 

But it’s so goddamn cold!, Aoi thought as he rubbed his hands together. Even stepping from one foot to another wasn’t any help when the temperature was so low. The biggest problem was that the collar of his coat was quite short and he could cover the mouth, but there was no way he could warm the tip of his nose. So he was standing there, shaking, two streams of white fog coming from his nostrils. One could mistake him for a really angry cartoon character. 

And oh, was he angry when he saw the black Chrysler park in one of the spots. Aoi stomped angrily to the car with his arms crossed on his chest. Fifteen minutes late. That made it twenty five minutes of freezing his bones out. He really was going to scold the younger. Unbelievable. Aoi opened the door and sat on the passenger side as quickly as he could. 

‘Hey babe.’ Uruha turned to Aoi and smiled widely. ‘I’m sorry for being late. It was the traffic. Seriously.’

‘Well, do you know how cold it is?!’ Aoi barked, his eyes narrowing. 

‘Yeah, the car says it’s seven degrees Celsius outside.’ Uruha pointed at the screen right above the speedometer. ‘So seven degrees.’

‘And I had to stand here for twenty five minutes in that cold, smartass’ Aoi carried on with his outburst. ‘You could have called me or something.’

‘You could have walk back into the office and wait for me there, you know’ Uruha chuckled. One of his eyebrows rose up in a teasing manner. Aoi’s face turned away from him. ‘Excited about the trip, aren’t we?’ 

‘Maybe’ Aoi mumbled. He needed to change the topic before he would get embarrassed about his agitation. ‘I’m still freezing, you know.’ 

Uruha reached out his arm and gently pressed the back of his hand to Aoi’s cheek. ‘Oi, I can feel it.’ He gave few feather-like strokes to the cold skin. ‘I brought a mug of coffee for us to share, I am sure it will get you all warm if you sip some, how about that?’ 

The corners of Aoi’s mouth couldn’t do anything else but curl up in a faint smile. ‘So that’s why you were late, huh. Still having problems with operating our new coffee machine?’ Aoi eased into the gentle strokes. How could he keep on being angry at that precious idiot.

‘No, this time it really was the traffic’ Uruha reassured and moved the back of his hand along the apples of Aoi’s cheeks that he adored so much. He touched the tip of Aoi’s nose with his digits. ‘Oi! Your nose is so cold!’

‘Yeah, no shit.’ Aoi rolled his eyes. Before his brain could register what was going to happen, his chin was trapped between Uruha’s fingers and his whole face was turned in Uruha’s direction. In microseconds Uruha’s full lips were landing on top of Aoi’s nose. At first, Aoi has tried to pull back as a reflex but Uruha didn’t allow that. Soon Aoi’s boyfriend was resting the tip of his nose on Aoi’s forehead, breathing deeply on purpose. Warm air hit Aoi’s face. It indeed felt very pleasant, so he closed his eyes and allowed himself to focus on other senses more. 

‘Better?’ Uruha smiled at his boyfriend, Aoi’s chin still cradled in his hand. 

‘You could have just turned the heater up’ Aoi mumbled, pulling away from Uruha’s grip. Why the younger was making him so embarrassed. He was forty, goddamnit. What was so magical about that nerd, Aoi still couldn’t quite figure it out or explain to himself. But that was the point, right. You can’t really explain love, can you. 

‘I prefer it that way.’ Uruha smirked and leaned in to kiss Aoi’s cheek. Then he turned around as much as he could in the seat and reached back to a linen bag that was lying in the backseat. He fished out a mug and handed it to Aoi. ‘Do you really want me to turn the heat up?’ 

‘Mhm, please.’ As soon as Aoi opened the lid, the smell of coffee instantly spreaded around the car. Suddenly a wave of heat hit Aoi’s skin. He relaxed in the seat when he heard Uruha rustling. ‘ _ Mm _ , what a desperate attempt to make me warmer’ Aoi teased. 

‘I am not going to be able to drive in a coat in that kind of heat, you know.’ Uruha undressed and carelessly threw the piece of clothing in the backseat. 

‘Ventilation needed, I see.’ Aoi shook his head. There was no denying that he prefered Uruha driving in a t-shirt, his slim arms exposed to his eyes to enjoy. It might have been one of the reasons he wanted the heat to be up. Just one of them. 

‘Yeah, ventilation needed.’ Uruha nodded. He put on the seatbelt and shifted in the seat to make himself more comfortable. ‘Excited about the road trip?’ 

‘Very much’ Aoi admitted. He always loved driving around with Uruha. He didn’t have many chances to because both of them were working full time jobs. But the Christmas break was a perfect excuse to get in a car with his boyfriend and drive to a hometown. And that time it was Aoi’s turn to introduce Uruha to his parents. 

‘Do you mind getting the GPS navigation ready for me, Hun?’ Uruha started the engine, carefully reversing from the parking space. And in a minute or two, Uruha’s ears reached a sound of a phone holder being closed around Aoi’s phone with a proper route set. ‘Thanks babe.’ 

They kept on talking about everything and nothing, enjoying the extra time together. It could go on but at some point the conversation naturally faded into a comfortable silence. Aoi looked outside the window, viewing the Christmas decoration on the streets of Tokyo. 

When suddenly a seatbelt dug into the skin of neck, almost cutting the airflow in the process. After few seconds of shock he turned around to see what was going on. ‘Are you nuts?!’ Aoi screamed and took Uruha’s phone out of his hand. ‘You’re driving! You are going to kill us, you idiot!’ 

‘Oh come on, it wasn’t about the phone,’ Uruha made an attempt to explain himself. ‘Simply the driver before me stopped the last second on the red light.’ 

‘Well’ Aoi threateningly raised a finger at his boyfriend. ‘Sounds like bullshit. What was so important that you had to check the notification so quickly, hm?’ 

‘I just wanted to put on some music’ Uruha shrugged his arms. 

‘You should have asked me to do it!’ Aoi carried on. ‘Oh my god, you are an idiot.’ 

‘Sorry…’ Uruha mumbled.

‘Now I get to choose what we will be listening to’ Aoi huffed and reached for the aux cord. ‘Definitely no Nickelback. Don’t even ask me about it.’

‘You know I enjoy your music taste so go ahead’ Uruha admitted and focused on driving waiting for some kind of beat to make the trip more pleasant. 

Aoi struggled for few moments, hesitating what kind of mood he wanted to set himself into. A part of him was telling him that a heavy classic would be nice but at the same time he wanted to chill a bit before throwing himself into the whole ‘Christmas with family’ extravaganza. So maybe something slow would be better. He set on something in the middle, putting on a Led Zeppelin album. With the opening riffs of the first song, Uruha was already tapping his hands on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the bass line. Aoi smiled widely, genuinely proud he managed to choose something Uruha enjoyed. He leaned back on the seat and relaxed. 

It took them few track to leave the city roads to the highway. Uruha pressed on the gas pedal, getting the speed high enough to put the highest gear on. As soon as Uruha’’s hand was back on the steering wheel he looked to the passenger seat, only to see Aoi sleeping peacefully. He reached for the zipper on Aoi’s coat and pulled on it, revealing the smartly clothed body hiding behind it. Additionally he turned off the heater ever so slightly, making sure that his boyfriend wouldn’t sweat to death in his sleep. Then he as gently as he could, cautious not to disturb Aoi’s sleep, placed his palm on top of Aoi’s thigh. 

Aoi on the other hand, was trying hard not to reveal that he wasn’t yet asleep. It took the whole power of Aoi’s will not to smile widely or put his own hand on top of Uruha’s. He wanted to fully drink that delightful moment of such a pure and innocent intimate moment between them. Any kind of words spoken would completely ruin the moment. 

The older did think how nice it would be to spend the whole trip like that. But there was no talking Uruha into buying a gear-box free car. It had to be his old black Chrysler. He’s got used to that one, he liked that one and it was a good car. Of course. Uruha in few words. 

Or maybe Aoi should be glad Uruha’s weird quirk was to get used to things in his life. Because after all there were about gazillion people on Earth like Aoi, right. So if Aoi was to become a constance in Uruha’s life, he could potentially be loved by Uruha for a long time.  _ Ugh _ , you are on with that bullshit again, you idiot, Aoi thought to himself. You are not a thing and you are one of a kind, how many times do you need Uruha to tell you that to finally understand it once and for good. Probably hundreds of times more. But he was lucky Uruha was willingly giving him as much reassurance as he needed. 

Aoi barely opened his left eye, just to be able to peek on Uruha’s profile and appreciate how gorgeous he looked, deeply focused but chill at the same time. He really was so lucky, wasn’t he. 

‘I can feel you staring.’ Uruha said, amused. ‘Go to sleep and get some rest.’

‘Trying’ Aoi huffed. Within next few seconds Uruha was rubbing his thumb on Aoi’s thigh and the older allowed himself to relax completely. And with Robert Plant singing about giving away his whole lotta love, Aoi let the sleep took over his body and mind. 

 

It was surprising to Aoi how warmly his family welcomed Uruha in the house. There was no awkwardness or anything like that. Quite on the contrary, his Mum kept teasing Aoi about various silly moments from childhood or explaining to what extend someone sitting at the table was related to Aoi. Everyone seemed to love Uruha. Well, not that Aoi was scared that Mr. Charming would be any less enchanting in front of his parents. Only Aoi was able to recognize that his boyfriend’s behaviour was a tiny bit odd. So there was a bit of stress in him, wasn’t there, Aoi laughed in his head. 

It didn’t take long for him to ease into the Christmas atmosphere and let go. Aoi was glaring at him happily whenever there was a question directed at him. Simply the way the younger suddenly spurred to live when being asked something was amusing. And Aoi could listen to the eloquent answers in that favourite low voice of his for the next eternity. Sprinkle some sweet chuckle here and there, plus a lot of hand gesturing and there you had it - the man Aoi adored so much. 

When Uruha was busy explaining something very passionately about his job to Aoi’s father. He was so emerged in the conversation that Aoi took it as a chance to sneak his fork and steal one of the strawberries from the piece of Christmas cake on Uruha’s plate. It worked, the fruit soon in Aoi’s mouth. 

It took a while for Uruha to register what happened. ‘Hey!’ He turned to Aoi, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. ‘Don’t you have your own piece?’ 

Due to the alcohol level in Aoi’s veins rising, the younger playfully stuck his tongue out as an answer. But he hid it as soon as he saw Uruha was trying to catch it with his fingers. It was a game they played with each other sometimes, but Aoi didn’t expect Uruha to pull one right in front of his whole family. He even dared to raise a finger at him and cock his goddamn eyebrow at him. Aoi’s face turned beet red and everyone laughed at how cute the pair was. 

When the dessert part of the dinner was nearing an end, Aoi felt extremely relaxed and dared to lean his head on top of Uruha’s shoulder. He spared a glance on Uruha’s plate to see if he enjoyed the cake. What he saw, warmed his insides more than any amount of alcohol could ever do. Four strawberries were pushed aside on the edge of the plate. And obviously, Aoi took liberty of stealing them. 

 

‘Uru?’ Aoi tried to get Uruha’s attention. He was lying on the bed, quite intoxicated, looking at the ceiling. 

‘Yes, Sweetheart?’ Uruha shifted and perched his head on his hand to look at Aoi directly. 

‘I was just thinking’ Aoi started, uneasy. ‘I love visiting our families and all. It is super fun…’

‘But?’ Uruha interrupted, knowing very well there was something on Aoi’s mind that he felt uneasy about. 

‘Do you think the next time, when we both have time off, we can go on vacation together?’ Aoi mumbled, letting the outside world know that he was drunk. ‘Just you and me. Me and you?’

‘Of course’ Uruha smiled. ‘Where do you want to go?’ 

Uruha’s calm voice was like a sweetest lullaby for Aoi but he was successfully fighting the urge to simply snuggle into his boyfriend and doze off. ‘Somewhere with a lake. I want to go fishing.’ 

‘Fishing?’ Uruha didn’t hide the surprise in the tone of his voice.

‘Yes.’ Aoi nodded confidently. ‘So we can borrow a boat and I can take you fishing.’ 

‘That’s such a dad thing to say’ Uruha cackled. ‘We will find somewhere at the lake.’ 

‘We can live in a little wooden house in the forest’ Aoi elaborated on his fantasy. ‘With a fireplace. And a porch so we can cuddle while breathing the fresh air.’ 

Uruha couldn’t resist the urge to lean in and kiss his drunk boyfriend on the tip of his head. He shifted even closer to the older and looked him straight into the hazy eyes. ‘A wooden house in the forest with a fireplace and a porch. Noted.’

‘Hn, I am so demanding, sorry’ Aoi muttered, clearly about to cross the line between being awake and asleep. 

‘No, the only thing you are is everything I have ever dreamt of.’ Uruha spilled out loud. 

‘Ugh, I love you’ Aoi said and at the same moment his eyes closed. 

‘I love you too’ Uruha whispered and pulled cover on Aoi and himself. He took a minute or two to observe the lovely sleeping face of Aoi, so calm and unbothered. And he was falling asleep with a smile on his lips, already plotting another trip in his head. Just for the both of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what is this chapter bc it wasn't even planned i think im manic so ye finger guns wooOoOoOOoOo  
> one more chapter bc when this bitch writes it's like   
> this bitch | | the point  
> those two never meet  
> i know its too sweet do i care no


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can it get more cheesy and disgusting?
> 
>  
> 
> ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> wink wonk

‘Okay so,’ Aoi sipped on the coffee. He looked on the impressive pile of books on the table. ‘Uruha has never mentioned that you are a writer. You wrote those?’

‘No, no, no, no.’ Reita shook his head multiple times. ‘Of course not. I publish them. I mean my company does.’ He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. ‘Not like _my_ company obviously, I just work there.’

‘I see’ Aoi said and took one of the books in his hand to read the summary on the back of it. It seemed interesting. Maybe not something Aoi would usually reach out for, not that he was a bookworm anyway. But it looked like it was a good thriller. 

‘Uruha has never told me what kind of taste do you have or what you like so whenever I don’t know the person well I just turn to books as gifts, you know’ Reita sipped on the tea. ‘And those we publish I know are good because I review them personally, so yeah.’ 

‘You shouldn’t have bothered yourself with any gifts.’ Aoi waved the younger off. ‘I haven’t read anything in a while so I will definitely give them a fair shoot. Maybe Uruha will read them as well.’ 

‘I wouldn’t expect that’ Reita laughed out loud. ‘He will more willingly watch a movie than read a book. I know that man for over twenty years already. By the way, where is he?’

A good question, Aoi thought. Where was that bastard, no one really knew. His phone was turned off for over twenty minutes. He didn’t say anything about being late prior to turning it so Aoi assumed Uruha forgot to charge his iPhone overnight. And it wasn’t the first, nor the fifteenth time. Maybe the hundredth one. It wasn’t the most comfortable to sit at a table with a person you meet for the first time ever. Reita was for sure an easy going guy but there were slowly running out of the things to talk about. Well, there was always a small talk about the weather left, right. 

After few more awkward minutes of trying to get to know each other, Uruha finally appeared in the kitchen door. His lips widened in a smile when he saw the two people he adored. ‘Hey, Reita!’ he greeted his friend and rushed to shake his hand. A warm hug from Reita followed the handshake. Then Uruha walked to the the other side of table to greet his boyfriend with a soft kiss on the lips. ‘Before you start scolding me…’

‘Hey!’ Aoi immediately defended himself. ‘I didn’t want to scream at you or anything.’ 

‘Oh.’ Uruha’s eyes widened. ‘Really?’

‘No, idiot’ Aoi mumbled and rolled his eyes. He could hear Reita chuckling on the other side of the table and Aoi felt his cheeks getting warmer. 

‘Ah, yeah, of course.’ Uruha’s tone turned into a deadly serious one. He sat on a chair next to Aoi’s and wrapped his arm around Aoi’s shoulders. ‘My precious sunshine never scolds at me when I get home half an hour late, after not giving a sign of living, because I forgot to charge my phone overnight.’

‘Shut up’ Aoi barked and elbowed his boyfriend. 

‘You two are really cute together’ Reita kept on chuckling. ‘I’m very happy for the both of you.’ 

‘Enough about boring stuff.’ Uruha pulled Aoi closer to himself and smiled at him for few seconds. ‘What I am curious about is your stay in States. Tell me all about it.’ 

And the three of them kept talking over a cup of coffee. Reita shared some stories about his business trip to U.S. Uruha talked about his relationship with Aoi, not being able to stop himself from dropping a ‘how much he was lucky to find such a perfect man’ here and there, making the older extremely embarrassed. But overall Aoi was really grateful he finally had a chance to meet Reita. It was no longer the croc-wearing, hilarious gym rat that Uruha was always talking about. He was a smart businessman, a book worm and a fun person to be around. 

‘I finally grew to fully like my upper body’ Reita admitted in front of the pair. As a proof he raised his arm up in the air and flexed his muscles. 

‘Wow!’ Aoi awed. The arms of the younger were indeed very impressive. Aoi didn’t even know there were so many muscles on an arm. What was extremely flattering about it was that unless Reita flexed the muscles, no one could really tell he was so ripped. ‘That’s amazing!’ 

‘Yeah, thanks’ Reita lowered his arm, a huge smile on his face. ‘I have been working hard on it.’ 

‘Maybe we should start going to the gym, what do you think, ‘ruha?’ Aoi asked. Because, frankly speaking, there was an outburst of a motivation when he looked how good looking Reita was.

When Uruha wasn’t answering for quite a while, Aoi looked at Uruha, whose face clearly showed one of _those_ looks. Those ones that said ‘I am this close to breaking up with you, what are you even talking about, this is a disgusting idea, please go home.’

‘I prefer my jogging’ Uruha summed up what his face expression was trying to say. 

 

But Aoi found Reita’s body shape so flattering that in the end he decided to sign up to the gym. Two or three times a week, depending on the work schedule he went there together with Reita. Of course, the first two weeks were hard on his body. And on Uruha. Because every time Aoi came back the complaining just wouldn’t stop. Yet Uruha was there patiently listening to everything or even preparing a hot bath for Aoi’s sore muscles. Moreover, he kept of cheering him up and motivating him. With kisses. Lots of kisses. 

Aoi’s pain and suffering turned out to be worth it, when he stood shirtless in front of the mirror one day and saw the first visible results. Uruha was right behind him, resting his chin on Aoi’s shoulder. One of Uruha’s hands grabbed Aoi’s hip. He travelled his right palm on Aoi’s stomach, looking in the mirror. A short awe escaped from Uruha’s lips while he was feeling Aoi’s muscles. He kept on rubbing the belly like that for few seconds, purring right next to Aoi’s ear, making goosebumps appear on Aoi’s skin.

And Aoi was extremely proud that even after few months of being in a relationship, he was still able to elice a ‘wow’ from Uruha. He really wanted to keep on proving Uruha that he was trying to get better and better. Not that Uruha has ever complained. Teasing Aoi, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Even later on that day, when both of them were having a chill moment in bed, Uruha couldn’t help but throw a joke or two.

Aoi was laying on the bed and watching a new Netflix original tv series recommended by Kai, when Uruha entered the bedroom, Nintendo Switch in his hand. Shamelessly, not even asking for permission he lied his head on top of Aoi’s stomach, sprawling his body on the mattress. It would have been completely okay with Aoi, if he was peacefully playing on the console as he usually did. But for some reason the younger was shifting his head uncomfortably, digging into Aoi’s insides. 

‘What are you doing Uruha?’ Aoi asked, annoyed. ‘It hurts.’ 

‘I don’t know.’ Uruha put away the Switch turned his head in another direction. ‘I think I am missing your beer belly.’ 

‘What?!’ The older slapped Uruha’s shoulder with moderate force. ‘You asshole!’ 

‘Yeah,’ Uruha confirmed, a smirk appearing on his face. ‘It was much more comfy to lie on.’ He lifted his head for a moment just to lift the hem of Aoi’s t-shirt up, exposing his belly. His left cheek was soon enough pressed right between Aoi’s hip points. Uruha’s gaze was fixated on the flesh before him. 

Aoi could almost feel directly on his skin, how much Uruha’s eyes wanted to devour him. He noticed how Uruha’s smirk started very slowly fading into a gentle curl of lips. Shortly, Uruha’s look was much more softer as well. That change was immediately followed with Uruha pressing his lips to the skin before him. Aoi hoped the little bush of hair that he let himself grow out wouldn’t stop Uruha. Because whatever Uruha was doing, made Aoi melt completely into the touch. 

As expected, Uruha didn’t stop at all. Maybe those few little hair were tickling him whenever he placed a soft kiss on Aoi’s belly skin, but he didn’t mind it at all. Quite on the contrary, he found them hot as hell. ‘I still can’t believe you were pierced here’ he chuckled and circled his tongue around Aoi’s bellybutton. 

‘Guys liked it.’ Aoi cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend. ‘Jealous you didn’t get to play with it ever?’ 

‘Not much really.’ Uruha was leaving a trail of slightly wet kisses along the Aoi’s abs line, travelling his head higher and higher. ‘I get to touch this body of yours, I’m lucky enough.’ 

‘I quite vividly remember someone saying he misses my beer belly just moments ago’ Aoi said, confused.

‘Aoi,’ Uruha started. He sighed deeply, hot air hitting the skin between Aoi’s pectoral muscles. ‘Whatever shape you are in,’ he placed a kiss on Aoi’s sternum. ‘I don’t care.’ Kiss. ‘There is so much more that I love,’ kiss. ‘About you than your abs or biceps.’ Kiss. ‘How your skin flushes.’ Kiss. ‘How your eyes sparkle up.’ Uruha reached Aoi’s neck. He pulled up, looking at Aoi’s face. ‘How you turn your face away from me, even though you are forty. Because you still get embarrassed of being complimented so much.’ Uruha let out a low chuckle, grabbed Aoi’s chin and made Aoi look him in the eyes, just to lean in and put his plush lips on top of Aoi’s ones.

The older couldn’t help but smile against the touch. There was nothing rushing them so Aoi drunk the few gentle kisses before he let Uruha deepen it. Those goddamn butterflies were hitting all around his insides when Uruha blindly changed the position and carefully parted Aoi’s thighs, placing his leg between them. Aoi could never explain to himself how that one blonde guy made him feel so fresh and young. And he couldn’t thank him enough for making him relive his youth.

The last thing Aoi did that evening was throwing a duvet over their spent bodies. Uruha already dozed off so Aoi didn’t even bother with a ‘Good night’. He did wriggle closer to Uruha’s body and perched his naked arse to ever so gently have it touching Uruha’s one. Perfect, he thought, shifting his head on the pillow. And before falling asleep he made a mental note to remind Uruha that he agreed on changing the sheets himself. Even though he obviously did not.

 

The Weeknd’s song was slowly fading out, Uruha jamming to it in the passenger seat. Ruki showed him that new artist at one of his parties. ‘So what do you think?’ 

‘It was,’ Aoi sighed, weighing the words. ‘It was alright. I won’t mind listening to it during the roadtrips. It’s catchy.’ 

‘He is playing in Tokyo next month’ Uruha said, the tone of his voice very suggestive. ‘I would love to see him.’

‘I see’ Aoi huffed. Every time they went to either Ruki’s gallery opening or just a casual party, Uruha could never stop himself from saying how cool Ruki was. Ruki is such an extraordinary artist. Ruki has got such an unique style. Ruki this, Ruki that. Yadda, yadda. It was almost as if his boyfriend suddenly became Ruki’s number one fan. ‘Then go with Ruki.’ 

‘What?’ Uruha could sense the bitterness in Aoi’s tone. It didn’t anger him or anything, more of amused. ‘I wanted to go with you.’ 

‘I don’t want to go to that gig with you, though’ Aoi shrugged his shoulders. ‘You can go with Ruki, I’m cool with it.’ He struggled hard not to look at Uruha’s to see his reaction. Because he was so afraid there would be excitement painted all over it. 

‘Why are you jealous, baby?’ Uruha asked straightforwardly. 

‘Jealous?!’ Aoi fired out. Way too quickly not to confirm that he indeed was. A lot. ‘Please, like I would be jealous’ he lied. ‘What kind of competition Ruki is for _me_ really, _pf_!’

‘None’ Uruha chuckled. ‘He isn’t you and I only love you, idiot.’

It would be a lie if Aoi said that it wasn’t what he expected Uruha to say. Yes, of course he was being a little bit of the usual drama queen and at the back of his head he already knew he had nothing to be jealous of. Yet hearing those words from Uruha made him relieved. ‘That’s why I said you can go with him.’ 

‘And you are fully okay with it?’ Uruha had to make sure. 

‘It’s not like you have to spend every moment of your life with me now.’ Aoi took his gaze off the road for few seconds to conformingly look in Uruha’s eyes. ‘I mean I will get a little bit jealous but it is not that I will die because of it.’’

‘Simply be a little bitchy for a day or two, right?’ The younger teased and smiled widely when Aoi tried froze him with a deadly glare. ‘You’re the best, babe.’ Uruha leaned in and kissed him on a cheek. 

‘I’m driving’ Aoi growled, still annoyed how well Uruha was abe to read him. Not that it was particularly hard when he wore all of his emotions on his sleeve. 

‘You know what, though? There is another concert we could go to together’ Uruha offered. 

‘Yeah?’ Aoi urged Uruha to elaborate on it, but instead he saw Uruha reaching for his phone and scrolled through his Apple music desktop. Soon enough there were few familiar beats coming out of the car speakers. And Aoi already knew what he had to say about it. ‘No.’ 

‘Aaaoooiiii’ Uruha elongated the vowels in a disgustingly sweet manner. ‘Pleeeeaaaseeee.’ 

‘There is no way I am going to a Nickelback concert with you, Uruha.’ Aoi was already getting a mild headache from the song. ‘I draw line at that.’ 

‘Please, please, please’ Uruha shamelessly begged. ‘Come on, they are pretty good.’ 

‘No, they are not.’ Aoi barked. However it didn’t stop Uruha’s pleas. Aoi reached the knob on the car radio and turned the volume down. ‘I said no!’ A dead silence followed Aoi’s scream. For a second or two Aoi even thought that he was slightly too harsh on his man. Just in time when Aoi’s mouth was opening to apologize Uruha decided for a last desperate try. 

‘Pleaaaaaaaaseeeeeee’ he screamed, raising the volume slowly and adjusting the loudness of his scream to the track.

‘Jesus Christ, _fine_.’ Aoi gave in and laughed out loud. He had a weak spot for Uruha making him laugh, what could he do. ‘You won, I will go with you.’ 

‘I love you’ Uruha said and came back to sitting comfortably. There was a huge devilish grin on his face. 

‘I love you too’ Aoi mumbled back. Did he really just agree to see goddamn Nickelback with Uruha? Jesus. But he had to admit it was quite hard for him not to start bobbing his head to the beat of the song Uruha was playing. It was catchy, okay. Well, remembering all of their songs basically sounded the same, maybe they weren’t as bad, Aoi thought. Two tracks later he caught himself subconsciously slapping the steering wheel to the rhythm of ‘Never gonna be alone’. And yes, he could sense in the air the huge smirk rising on Uruha’s face.

 

When they finally reached the destination, Aoi couldn’t believe his eyes. It definitely wasn’t what he thought when Uruha said he rented them a little wooden shed in the woods for a week. First of all, it wasn’t small. Second of all, it wasn’t exactly in the woods. It had access to the lake. Aoi parked the car. ‘’Ruha are you sure this is the place?’ 

‘Yes, it looks the same, look.’ He turned the screen of his iPhone towards Aoi. ‘The address is correct, so yes, it is here.’ 

‘Can we even afford it?’ Aoi choked out. Ever since they moved in together and decided to open a shared bank account, Aoi wasn’t worrying about money. Their paychecks combined provided a comfortable life. And neither of them had expensive taste. 

‘Of course we can’ Uruha chuckled. ‘It wasn’t even that expensive.’ He unbuckled and opened the door. ‘Are you coming or not?’

Aoi jumped out of the car and opened the trunk to take out a suitcase and two bags that they packed into. Uruha was talking over the phone with an owner of the house, asking about the keys. Even though he was listening carefully to the instructions he spared a second to mouth ‘Leave it.’ and wave a hand at Aoi. So Aoi placed the two bags on the ground and followed Uruha to the front door. 

It only took the younger a minute to unlock the padlock next to door with a code and fish a key out of a little box. He opened the front door and held it for Aoi to come through. ‘Welcome on the holidays’ he said. 

‘One more thing,’ Aoi started. He put the suitcase in the house and raised a finger at Uruha. ‘No work. If there is someone calling from work, you decline it.’ 

‘What if…’ Uruha wanted to say something but got a finger being threateningly shaken right before his face so he decided against it. ‘Okay. I disappeared for a week.’ 

‘Exactly.’ Aoi smiled and walked through the front door. ‘I kidnapped you.’ 

 

The insides of the house were as impressive as the outsides. It was quite of a shock to Aoi how accurate Uruha has got to a dream holiday. A wooden house. At the lake. Perfect. Aoi wondered if Uruha knew him so well already, was a mind-reader or simply forced Ruki to spill some informations about Aoi. 

At the end of a long narrow corridor was a small kitchen where they left the groceries at. Right next to the kitchen was a spacious living room combined with a dining room. Of course, there was a kotatsu instead of a usual coffee table, Aoi shook his head. Not that he didn’t fantasize about drinking a coffee with Uruha, hiding from the chilliness of the early spring morning under a heated kotatsu. 

Upstairs there was a neat bathroom with a huge bathtub in it that Aoi couldn’t wait to use. But at that moment he was more interested in finding the bedroom, wanting to get some rest after driving a car for quite a while. So as soon as he found the right door, he was there lying sprawled in the middle of the mattress, yelling in the sheets from the pleasure of stretching out his joints. 

‘For a moment I thought they left a dying whale somewhere in the house’ Uruha joked. He sat on the bed. ‘Nap time?’ 

‘If you don’t mind’ Aoi mumbled, genuinely tired. 

‘Why would I, babe.’ Uruha reached out for a blanket that was thrown over the headboard. He covered Aoi with it. ‘Take a nap and I will unpack us.’ 

‘Thanks.’ Aoi already closed his eyes, about to doze off. And he could already think of a one devil way to thank his boyfriend later on. 

 

‘ _Hnnnn,_ shit, _Aoi’_ Uruha moaned loudly. ‘Yes, Aoi, right there.’ 

‘Harder?’ Aoi asked. He couldn’t not tease his boyfriend. ‘Do you want it harder?’ 

‘Yes baby, please’ the blond begged, shamelessly. ‘Yes!’ he screamed in pleasure. 

Aoi was sitting on top of Uruha’s non-existent ass, skilfully sliding his palm on Uruha’s back. When he reached the left arm he put more pressure on the wrist and kneaded the flesh with his fingers. That elicited a deep, hot groan from Uruha. And Aoi couldn’t stop himself from smirking. Because knowing that he was a reason behind such wonderful sounds, it made him so damn proud of himself. They were very addictive, though. Therefore soon Aoi focused on the other shoulder, giving it the same treatment. 

So many hours before the computer screen obviously gave his boyfriend sore and tensed muscles. No matter how many times Aoi scolded him about the bad posture, Uruha would always come and complain about the back pain. There was no puppy eyes pleading, but whenever Aoi proposed a massage, Uruha’s eyes lit up so beautifully, Aoi couldn’t back out of it. The hot groans were enough of a reward for him. 

Aoi kept on going with the touches until he was satisfied. Until Uruha’s skin was warm and red, to be exact. The older lowered himself and rubbed his cheek against hot skin of Uruha’s shoulder blade, enjoying the feel. He turned his face and placed few gentle kisses along Uruha’s shoulder. After that, he bit on the protruding end of a clavicle on top of Uruha’s arm. And it wasn’t a gentle bite. 

‘Hey!’ Uruha screamed. ‘That hurt.’ 

‘Boo hoo, and what are you going to do about it?’ He clamped his teeth on the arm muscles. 

When Aoi eased on the bite, Uruha used that little space and rolled over, now facing Aoi’s smug face. Those sparkling black eyes only added on heaviness to it. As soon as Uruha was laying flat on his back, Aoi gently sat on his lower abdomen and placed his palms on top of Uruha’s arms. He had Uruha successfully immobilized Uruha.

Looking straight into Uruha’s curious eyes, Aoi lined his face up with Uruha’s one. He noticed how his boyfriend closed his eyes, getting ready to receive a kiss. But Aoi had something else in mind. He shook his head few times, letting the strands of hair fall off from behind his ears, straight on Uruha’s face. Aoi turned his face right, to left, to right, to left, making the hair glide on Uruha’s skin and annoy him. 

‘Aoi...’ Uruha pouted, disappointed. 

As an answer, Aoi pulled back a bit and smirked. Then he started slowly lowering his head, bit by bit, bit by bit. Until his lips were about few millimeters away from Uruha’s ones. He could practically feel Uruha’s breath medleying with his own. After few seconds of enjoying that intimate moment, he gave in and pressed his mouth on top of Uruha’s one. Aoi let go of Uruha’s arms and immediately felt them wrapping around his waist, pressing him closer to Uruha’s body. It resulted in him delivering a yelp straight into Uruha’s mouth. And it felt damn hot. 

 

‘Could you stop using that stupid squid on me?!’ Aoi huffed. He was lying on the bed with his legs high in the air perched on the headboard. In the room only the mad smashing of buttons could be heard. ‘Uruha!’ 

‘It’s not my fault you are so bad at it’ Uruha laughed. His feet were hanging freely off the mattress, his head aligned with Aoi’s one. ‘Collect more coins, I am telling you.’ 

‘I’m trying!’ Aoi growled. The thing he hated the most was losing. And losing six times in a row was not fun. At all. ‘Hey, that’s not fair! I’ve got a stupid banana! The fuck I need a banana for right now?!’

‘Finished!’ Uruha screamed. He turned his head around and up to look at Aoi’s screen. He saw his boyfriend finishing as fifth. ‘Hey, at least it is not tenth.’

‘Shut up’ Aoi barked. ‘One thousand cc is just way too fast for me, I don’t know what is going on.’

‘Yeah but five hundred cc is for losers’ Uruha pointed out. ‘It is boring.’ He pressed back to the main menu of the game. ‘Rematch?’ 

‘No.’ Aoi turned his switch off, threw it on the bed next to him and crossed his arms. ‘I am apparently a loser so I will be over here minding my own loser business.’ 

Uruha turned his face towards Aoi and cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend to see if he was being serious, but when the older didn’t move an inch Uruha shrugged his shoulders. ‘Okay, fine’ he snickered.

Aoi did feel a little bit salty about Uruha giving up that easily but he really didn’t want to lose another time. It was so annoying that Uruha wasn’t ever going easy on him when they played games together. Competitive bastard.

Soon Aoi heard the familiar track of the opening screen for the newest Zelda’s series. Knowing well he did not have anything particular to be mad about, he turned his head around to watch Uruha playing the game. Something about how his forehead wrinkled, just above those thick-rimmed glasses, when he was deeply focused, was making him weak. Add that stubble on top of Uruha’s chin that he couldn’t be bothered to shave off. Those combined left Aoi weak. And he couldn’t deny himself the pleasure of kissing Uruha on the cheek. 

‘Oh!’ Uruha looked like he was taken out of a trance. Yet he didn’t stop smashing the buttons on the console. 

Seeing Uruha’s face from an upside down angle was definitely a fresh experience for Aoi. All of that staring left him curious. Mainly about how it would feel to kiss Uruha on the lips in that position. So he has kept on leaving feather-like kisses on Uruha’s neck until the younger took a proper notice of his deeds.

‘What’s up?’ Uruha turned off the console, put it aside and turned around to face Aoi. And as a reply came a pair of Aoi’s lips on top of his own ones. It completely surprised him so it took few seconds to adjust to the kiss, especially in that awkward position. 

But Aoi would lie if he said that he didn’t enjoy brushing his lips in a completely different way than they usually did. It was one of the sloppiest kisses they have ever shared, but none of them minded it. Quite on the contrary, Aoi blindly searched for side of Uruha’s face with his palm and it only took few seconds for Uruha’s hand to slip his fingers between Aoi’s, pushing on his head, making the kiss even deeper and more intimate. 

 

Uruha entered the room with a bag of sour cream onion potato chips, bowl of popcorn and two bottles of Corona beer in his hands. He sat on the couch right next to Aoi and handed him the beer.

Uruha was wearing nothing but boxers and t-shirt and the fact that the younger’s meaty thighs were on a full display for him was such a delicious sight. And of course, that t-shirt was in a black-blue gradient. Uruha was obsessed with gradient clothing. Because he thought that, quoting him, ‘There was something so fascinating about how two different colors can mix together like that. It is so cool.’. Was there another person on Earth who got that excited about gradients? Aoi doubted it. It must have been only the love of his life that was so fascinated with two colours creating a gradient together. Science, man. But Aoi couldn’t do much more than enjoy the jiggly thighs and shake his head at the t-shirt. 

‘What do you think? Are we going to win?’ Uruha asked. He offered some popcorn to Aoi.  

‘Frankly speaking,’ Aoi started, trying to make himself sound more professional. ‘I think the change in setting will give us some advantage this time. I am glad we shifted more players to the offensive side. I put much hope into today’s performance of our national soccer team.’

‘I think it will be a draw’ Uruha shrugged. He reached for a TV remote, completely ignoring Aoi rolling eyes at him. 

As soon as the first whistle was drawn, Aoi was already half the Corona down and all emotional. ‘What the fuck, are you blind?!’ he screamed at the TV. ‘Left, left, you idiot, left! Did you see that?!’ He turned to Uruha, throwing his hands in the air. 

‘Yeah’ Uruha nodded, packing another handful of potato chips inside his mouth. 

‘I pay _taxes_ and this is what I get!’ Aoi screamed when the right wing was robbed of the ball. ‘Pathetic!’ 

For ninety minutes you could hear Aoi yelling at the TV accompanied by Uruha chomping on potato chips. Four Coronas later, the match actually ended as a draw. One to one. And Aoi kept on complaining all the way to the bedroom. He didn’t stop blabbering even when Uruha thrown his body on the bed already. 

Instead, Aoi removed his sweater and changed it for a loose t-shirt, comfortable for sleep. He stepped angrily to the bathroom to do his night routine, starting with removing the contact lenses, cleaning his face and brushing his teeth, ending with putting on a moisturiser. Thanks to all of the massaging he has done to his face, Aoi actually managed to calm down.

Soon he was slipping under the covers next to Uruha. He was convinced the younger was already asleep so he leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. 

‘Chilled out a little?’ Uruha opened his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend.

At that moment it hit Aoi. That wave of stinky air coming out of Uruha’s mouth. Onion potato chips mixed with beer. Ew. Aoi immediately pulled away and put a hand around his nose. ‘Your breath stinks. You didn’t even brush your teeth, you slob.’ 

‘But I’m sleepy’ Uruha murmured. ‘Can’t be bothered.’ 

‘Get out of here and brush your teeth’ Aoi growled. He really didn’t feel like waking up tomorrow to that smell. Since Uruha didn’t show any willingness to do so, Aoi took it upon himself to help his boyfriend. He put his feet on Uruha’s hip and pushed on it, turning him around. Aoi kept on pushing on Uruha’s back until he was on the edge of the bed. ‘Get. Out.’ 

Finally Uruha gave in a left the bed. ‘You are such a pain in the ass sometimes’ he growled, half-asleep. 

Seeing how miserably Uruha was forcing his limbs to carry him to the bathroom he actually took some pity upon the younger. ‘Don’t trip and die, babe.’ 

‘Like you would care’ Uruha mumbled and left the bedroom, only to be back in few minutes. He slid under the covers and immediately blew some air in Aoi’s face. ‘Better?’

‘Yep.’ Aoi nodded and turned around. He fluffed his pillow and smashed his face against it. ‘G’night, Uru.’ 

Uruha sighed deeply and pulled himself closer to Aoi, spooning him properly. ‘Good night, pain in the ass.’ He placed a soft kiss on top of Aoi’s head. His head was soon lied comfortably on the pillow. Uruha was really glad he bribed Aoi into quitting smoking. Now that his skin wasn’t soaked with the smell of cigarettes, the heavenly scent of his lover was successfully lullabying him to sleep.

 

Aoi threw the fishing rod for the hundredth time that morning yet there were only four little fishes inside his bucket. He did enjoy some alone time on the boat in the middle of the lake. It wasn’t that he didn’t ask Uruha if he wanted to go with him, he did. But he didn’t expect much interest in fishing from Uruha. And after all it was healthy to spend some time on his own. Just him and his thoughts. 

The water’s surface was glistening thanks to a sunny weather. Pleasant quietness was surrounding Aoi, only soft sound of the waves hitting the boat and chirping of birds were reaching Aoi’s ears. He breathed in the fresh air deeply, until it made him dizzy. 

Such a scenery left Aoi in a very sentimental mood. He reflected back on the past few months of his life and surprised himself how much it has changed over that time. He was happier. Much more happier. For the first time in his life, he felt genuinely loved. And he was sure of his feeling to Uruha as well. 

Aoi recognized how much of an improvement Uruha applied to his life. Even though from the outside it seemed like it was Uruha who was doing more, it would be a lie to say so. Aoi was well aware that he helped Uruha with constantly overworking himself and his social life. When they met Uruha was much more closed in his own comfort zone and now he was the one proposing and organizing trips or talking Aoi into going out from time to time. 

Uruha was the first one to make him understand that there was no one out there waiting for Aoi to complete. That he was in fact one of a kind, amazing person who was a whole all by himself. Aoi wasn’t aware of that and only few months ago he would call himself selfish for thinking that highly of himself. But next to Uruha he learnt self love. He discovered that he deserved to be loved and he didn’t have to doubt that. Ever. Now he knew it’s wasn’t a never ending game of how much i give, that much i have to take. That you couldn’t weigh and measure how much love you received and how much you gave. You could only remain open to doing both without thinking much about it. 

And thanks to how much openly Aoi talked about what he didn’t like, Uruha grew comfortable of sharing his even most hidden grudges as well. Aoi was really grateful Uruha cooled him down few times when he wanted to rush things. He was extremely glad that they managed to learn to listen to each other properly. And that the sex was great. 

So Aoi couldn’t not smile widely while rowing back to the shore. Because he knew in that perfect wooden house in that perfect scenery was the not-so-perfect love of his life waiting for him. With a not-so-perfect lunch. Uruha wasn’t much of a good cook after all. 

 

‘You are not wearing that jacket, are you?’ Aoi asked while sliding on his pants. 

‘I am, why?’ Uruha confusedly looked at the light jean jacket in his hands. 

‘Those went out of fashion about twenty years ago’ Aoi explained and gave his boyfriend a judging look. 

‘Well.’ Uruha playfully raised an eyebrow at Aoi. ‘You do make me feel twenty years younger, so I guess it makes sense.’ 

‘Oh my god! You!’ Aoi grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at Uruha. ‘Disgusting.’

And as an answer he got Uruha blowing him a kiss from the other side of the bed. He threw the jacket over his hips and knotted its sleeves, making it hang. That was even more unfashionable addition to Uruha’s ripped jeans and, of course, gradient t-shirt. At least he wasn’t wearing that ugly knitted sweater, Aoi thanked god in his head. 

They walked out of the house together, heading to the forest path that would allegedly take them on the other side of the lake. They wanted to see the sun set over the lake. Hiking in the forest while holding hands together was such a pure and simple thing, yet both of them really enjoyed it. It felt so nice, walking by someone’s side at the same speed, in silence, just appreciating each other’s existence. 

When they finally reached the platform they were supposed to reach, Aoi leaned on the rail and gasped in awe. ‘The view is so nice from here.’ 

‘It is’ Uruha confirmed. He wrapped his arms around Aoi’s shoulders and squeezed him close. ‘Now that we are here…’ Uruha begun, an audible uncertainty in his voice. ‘I wanted to ask you something. Something serious.’ 

Oh my god, Aoi thought. His heart rate was immediately up to million per minute. He didn’t want to get his hopes up or anything because after all they were officially together only for few months. But on the other hand they were together for few months already, goddamnit. They moved it together. And this perfect scenery. Holiday. Oh god, is he really going to do it. Aoi just hoped he would skip that cheesy kneeling and ring part and all. It would be so embarrassing.

‘Yeah?’ Aoi asked, his voice shaky.

‘I was thinking for a while now,’ Uruha was building the tension. ‘I know it might seem like a lot. But. Do you think, we could, eh.’ He swallowed loudly. ‘Adopt a dog?’ 

Akwefi9w0ifw09weofjw093ir2930ri was an accurate description of what was going on in Aoi’s head at that point. ‘A dog?!’ he managed to choke out. 

‘Mhm’ Uruha confirmed. ‘I was thinking a spaniel or a border collie. Something not so small and not that big either.’

‘I mean.’ Aoi was still in quite a shock because it definitely wasn’t a question he expected. He did wanted a dog but that was quite sudden. ‘I mean, we could if you want, we would have to talk it through first. But it doesn’t sound like a bad idea.’ 

‘Yay!’ Uruha was honestly excited. He embraced his boyfriend in even tighter hug. ‘Now that I’ve got the risky question out of the way. There is one more thing.’ There was a hint of nervousness in his tone this time. ‘Marry me.’ 

‘What?!’ Aoi yelled out loud. ‘WHAT?!’ he repeated himself even louder and angrier. ‘Are you bloody serious?! First you ask if we want to adopt a dog and now you ask me to marry you, Uruha what the hell?!’ 

‘Marry me’ Uruha said it again, tightening the embrace even more. 

‘Uruha, I, what.’ It were the only words Aoi managed to squeeze out of his throat. It took him few seconds to actually register what that suggestion was really about. ‘Uruha it’s not something I can just, I don’t know, oh my god.’ 

‘I won’t let go of you until you agree’ Uruha threatened. It turned into a full-strength clasp more than a hug. 

‘Of course I want to marry you, you goddamn idiot.’ As soon as Aoi felt the embrace loosen up a bit, he turned around. There was immediately a first landing on Uruha’s chest. ‘Idiot. You are just a one, huge, idiot. That’s all you are.’ 

‘And you are now my fiance’ Uruha teased and tightened the embrace once again. ‘For better, for worse’ he mocked the wedding vow.

‘Shut up.’ Aoi placed his palm over Uruha’s mouth. ‘You are so unbelievably cheesy and disgusting.’ He uncovered Uruha’s mouth only to put his lips on it and tangle his fingers in Uruha’s hair, pulling him even closer. They kissed passionately, the sunsetting forgotten by that point. ‘I love you, idiot’ Aoi said after they pulled away from each other. 

‘I love you too’ Uruha pleaded back. ‘You’re shivering’ he noticed. ‘Do you want my jacket?’

‘I am not wearing your ugly jacket. I am not cold’ Aoi huffed. But it was indeed becoming more chilly when the sun was gone. So he was grateful that Uruha just rolled his love-filled eyes at him, unknotted his jacket and put it on Aoi’s shoulders. Aoi smiled widely and let his face fall freely, his nose landing exactly between his boyfriend’s eminent neck muscles. It fitted there perfectly. 

And now, wrapped tightly in Uruha's arms, he knew it was never too late for love. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am in such a sappy mood lately i couldn't stop myself
> 
> quick and disgusting turned into sugar coated cheese with rainbow sprinkles on top but i ain't even sorry

**Author's Note:**

> it gonna be quick disgosting fluff see yall on wednesday
> 
> aoi is mentally 18 because i relate
> 
> good plot idea by @morikuro poor execution all by me


End file.
